Two worlds collide
by dannyg102
Summary: Everything has gone wrong. The question is, how will you fare in these matters? What you cared for most was taken. In the end, will you be able to reclaim anything? The world is more than it seems. M for mostly language, possibly other chiz. ALL RIGHTS TO HOMESTUCK GOES TO ANDREW HUSSIE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first couple chapters are to build up a type of storyline.  
...

"Kick the ball here!"

"I'm open!"

"Score!"

Kids were playing soccer in the field on the sunny, cool day. Dogs ran all around. Parents chatted and watched the kids, a cheer and 'Good job!' here and there. Karkat Vantas simply sat under the shade of a tree, doing nothing. He watched them all play, feeling left out as usual. Sometimes he hated everyone, anyone rarely talked to him, and everyone also had parents that cared for them. Karkat's dad is an alcoholic that beat his mom almost nonstop, and his mom was a crack whore. He had a scar on his right cheek from a stratch his mom gave him when he asked why daddy hit her so much. He still didn't understand why.

He sighed, and went to get up when a ball smacked him in the face full force, knocking him against the tree. Kids rushed over to him, his tears starting to fall down his cheeks from pain. "Oh is wittle baby karkitty gonna cwy?" one taunted, the rest laughed.

Karkat sat there, pulling his knees to his chest, his arms around them, laying his head down. "Lookit the wittle baby he's cwying, wah, wah." more laughs.

'Why aren't the grown ups doing anything?' Karkat thought. "Hey bro's and sis's, why y'all pickin on him?" A taller kid carrying a horn, honking it with each step, came up.

The kids went quiet and stared at him. Karkat sniffed, wiped his eyes and looked up. He was shocked to see Gamzee Makara. He was the same age, but hung out with older kids. "Cuz he's a crybaby!"

Gamzee shook his head. "He got hit in the face with a ball. Hard. You'd cry to if that happened."

Kids being kids, they went 'Ooohhhhh'. The lead kid's face got flustered. "Why don't you leave!"

"Cuz if I did that, you'd go right back to the smaller bro." Gamzee walked up to Karkat and held out his hand to help him up.

Karkat stared at his hand. "Grab bro, I'll help you up."

He complied and stood up. Gamzee smiled at wiped Karkats eye, then turned and walked, motioning for Karkat to follow. So he did. The kids stood there in silence, Gamzee's horn the only sound, shocked at how friendly Gamzee had been to the smaller child. Even Karkat was shocked. Noone had stoop up for him, let alone be relatively nice to him.

They finally stopped at another tree across the field. He saw empty cans of... faygo? He stared. "What the heck is faygo?"

Gamzee smiled. "Miraculous drinks."

Karkat stared blankly. "Why'd you do that back there?"

Gamzee looked at him. "A bro doesn't deserve to get picked on."

"But everyone's horrible to me! Even my own parents.."

Gamzee put his hand on Karkats shoulder. "Its all good. I can talk to my dad. Maybe you can live with us if its that bad?"

Karkats eyes widened. Did he just ask Karkat to live with Gamzee and his dad? He didnt even know Karkat yet he's acting like they've been best friends. "Uhh.. no." Karkat said.

Gamzee stared at the cancer. "You sure bro?"

Karkat stared down. "Yeah.."

Gamzee kept looking then shrugged. "Offers always open bro."

Karkat looked down. "Uhh, who is this little one?" A kid slightly shorter than Gamzee asked him.

"Chill bro, he's my friend."

'Friend?' Karkat thought.

The kid nodded." Very well then."

"By the way Karbro, this is Equius."

Equius Zahaak nodded. He wore broken sunglasses and his teeth didn't look any better, Karkat noticed. But he didn't say anything about it.

Not long later, he met more of Gamzees friends. He thought two were pricks, Dave Strider and Eridan Ampora. Eridan more so, as he was really whiney. Dave was just full of himself. He seemed to get along with Sollux Captor, and had no choice but to with Terezi Pyrope, because he had this strange feeling he didn't understand yet. Nepeta Leijon seemed hyper most of the time. Feferi Peixes had an obsession with a kind of fish.. cuttlefish? Kanaya Maryam was tall, for a girl. Aradia Megidon was kinda quiet. John Egbert and Jade Harley were smart, but had their moments. Rose Lelonde was always bugging everyone on how they felt. Tavros Nitram studdered too damned much, and Vriska Serket was kind of annoying. Though, everyone got annoying to Karkat at one point in time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was pushed against the brick wall at the end of the alley, he hadn't been able to jump over it in time. "Give us everything you've got, little boy!" threatened a teen and his little gang, holding a knife up to his neck.

"Fuck off" Karkat replied.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Bad answer." the kid said, sliding the knife on Karkat's cheek, drawing blood.

He didn't flinch. He wasn't afraid. He didn't care. His life was shit anyways. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" a voice from behind said.

The teens looked back to see another teen wearing glasses with one lense red and the other blue. "Sollux what the hell are you doing out here?" Karkat said.

Sollux walked up. "Couldn't find you at the buth thtop. Knew thomethin' wath up."

"Better give us you're shit too!" the threatening teen said.

Sollux shook his head. "No can do, got important thtuff. Like my dignity. Unlike you."

The teen looked angered at this, and rushed him. Sollux simply stepped to the side and stuck out his leg, making the teen stumble and fall on the ground, the knife scattering to Sollux, who met it with the edge of his shoe and flicked it up, catching it. "Running with kniveth ith dangerouth, you know," he said, tossing it over the brick wall, "and you might wanna get the hell outta here before our other friend getth here. He will toss you all over the wall after breaking all of your limbth."

"James, I recognize this guy.. He hangs around that Gamzee guy.. Shit! We have to get the fuck out of here!" That teen ran off as fast as he could.

"Gamzee?" The teen on the ground said, sitting upright fast, his heart almost audible to the others.

That teen and the other remaining one ran off. "You okay KK?" Sollux said, walking up to Karkat.

"Yeah, why the fuck wouldn't I be?"

"That little.. medium sized cut on your cheek."

"I've had worse."

"You know GZ'th gonna flip."

Karkat sighed. "Probably.. Why the fuck would he care so much, though?"

"Becauthe, you're one of hith betht friendth."

"But he'd do that for most of his friends.."

"You're no exception. He worrieth about you the motht."

"Why?"

"You have it roughetht out of all of uth. You've been though a lot. You get picked on tho much. Like with thothe doucheberrieth back there."

Karkat gave a loud sigh. He tried acting mad still, but his eyes betrayed him. In reality, he was relieved. Gamzee did care about him. He'd been looking out for him since that day they met after he stood up for the smaller teen. It was like Karkat was his weaker sibling. Well, that's how Karkat thought of it. "And don't forget, you've got all of uth to look after you ath-well."

Sollux was referring to the group of kids Karkat met the day he and Gamzee met. Karkat began to smile, but pushed it back, as he and the group had really become great friends. "Well, we thould get going. We're gonna be late" Sollux chuckled.

Karkat wiped his cheek with a napkin he took out of his pocket. "I don't give a fuck" he said, starting to walk towards the school.

Everyone had become sophomores since the day they met Karkat. They had learned quite a bit about each other. For one, Nepeta and Equius were siblings. Every year they had lunch together, but rarely classes. This year, though, they had last period together. Even their parents had began to communicate with each other. Karkat never admitted it, but he was glad he found somewhere he felt he fit in.

A couple minutes later, they were in front of the Alternian Highschool, the school they attended. Right as they walked in, the first bell rang, and they said 'later' to each other and went to their classes. Karkat had chemistry with Gamzee for his first hour. He walked to the class, going up stairs as it was on the second floor. He saw Gamzee standing outside the classroom, holding one of his many faygo drinks. 'Probably waiting for me', he thought. "Yo Karbro." Gamzee said, his gaze immediately falling to the cut on Karkat's cheek, giving him a questioning look.

"Tell you later fuckass. Let's go inside so we don't get counted as late. Pisses me off." Karkat said, walking in.

Gamzee shrugged his shoulders, drank the rest of his faygo and walked in, sitting in his desk near the back of the room. The class sat there, chit-chatting for about 10 minutes, before a security guard walked in, announcing that their teacher was running late, then left the room. Gamzee gave a yawn, and layed his head down. Karkat sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting headphones in his ears and turning his mp3 on, noticing Gamzee was probably gonna sleep in class. Again. He sat the chair back on all fours and put his head down as well, closing his eyes. 15 minutes passed, and the guard came in again and said the teacher wasn't going to make it. The teens just continued talking, and moving around. Gamzee sat up, yawned, stretched a bit, then walked over near Karkat, pulling a chair up to the desk.

Karkat noticed the tall teen sitting next to him, so he sat up and pulled an earbud out. Gamzee gave a warm smile. "Goodmorning my bro."

"Goodmorning, fuckass."

Gamzee chuckled a bit, knowing how Karkat was. The two chatted about anything that popped up, Gamzee's mind wandering alot and everywhere, till the end of the class period. The bell rang and everyone got up. "I'll see you at lunch bro" Gamzee said.

Karkat gave a grunt and walked out of the room. The teens walked to their next classes. Karkat computer technologies with Sollux, and Gamzee took the guitar class.

Couple hours later, lunch came around and the group met up, exchanging hugs. Terezi took ahold of Karkat's hand. They had been dating since the beginning of their freshman year, which wasn't really too long. Gamzee had noticed that Karkat had acted strange around her at times back then, so he asked if he liked her. Like a normal Karkat, he avoided the question, but was really shy about it. Gamzee knew he did, so he asked Terezi the same. She came out with it, saying she did, so he made a plan to get them together. It had worked, and he was happy it did.

Eridan was always trying to get with Feferi, but she shot him down many times. She never gave a reason, but some of the group saw she acted coy around Sollux, so they knew she liked him. They just wanted Sollux to do something on his own, since some knew he liked her aswell.

They walked into the cafeteria, grabbing food, going outside and sitting where they normally did. Today had been a topic on relationships, apparently, and they were talking about who each other liked. Only Karkat and Terezi had answered, since they were already together. Eridan, of course, asked Feferi out again, only to be rejected. Feferi looked over to Sollux, who in turn, had been looking at her. Their eyes met, both faces getting a bit flustered then looked away, the group not noticing as they were making fun of Karkat again, which was normal. He didn't mind though, as they did that normally to everyone in the group, and it was refreshing to know that they weren't doing it out of respite, but out of harmless fun, and at points he laughed at what some had to say, and they also laughed at what Karkat came back with.

After a bit, the bell rang for class, and the group threw their trays and stuff away, walking to their next classes, hugging and saying later. Sollux asked Feferi to hang back for a second. Nepeta and Jade giggled because they thought they knew he was gonna ask her out. So the rest walked on, as Feferi stood next to Sollux near the fence, slightly away from all the teens walking to their classes. "Fef, I wath wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date or thomething later?.." he asked, looking down shyly.

Feferi smiled, blushing, looking down. "Yes, pick me up at 7, okay?" she replied, walking off, blushing bright.

Sollux walked to his next class, not expecting an answer so soon, or an acceptance answer at that, he was daydreaming slightly. Karkat had been waiting for him, and walked with the daydreaming gemini. "Bout damn time you asked." he commented.

Sollux barely heard him. "Uh.. yeah. Haha."

Karkat let a smile come, shaking his head slightly and made sure Sollux didn't run into anything.

Eridan was up a little from where they were heading, and he wasn't too happy. He had been trying to date Feferi for a while, and Sollux got her just like that? "Calm down. You weren't going to get anywhere with her anyways." Equius said to Eridan, then walked off.

Eridan sighed and silently agreed, walking off grudgingly.

A couple bells later, the group was in their last hour, which was PE. The first couple minutes was just exorcise and stuff, the rest of the class they did nothing but just chitchat. Only difference was Feferi and Sollux were closer together than normal, and Eridan didn't whine as much as he used to. The last bell of the school day rang, and the group walked outside. All their phones went off at the same time. Each got a text from their moms and/or dads, telling them to go to the school's auditorium. The teens looked at each other, confused, then went to the auditorium, walking in to see their parents. They could also hear them, they were arguing. Along with other of the older generation.

"We will not have our kids exposed to this nonsense!"

"Keeping them together is the best thing for them."

"Bullocks! We don't need this. We are taking our kids, and leaving."

Something huge was going down, and the teens didn't know what was happening. Next thing they new, their parents walked over to them, and told their kids to come. The parents were on two sides, so the teens were also on two sides, split right in half. "We(I) forbid you to ever see them again." each parent said to their kids, talking about the other side.

Each side said they were moving, and it seemed like each side had chosen a place, far away from the other.

Each teen looked shocked. "This is bullshit!" Karkat said, his dad proceeding to smack him.

Gamzee rushed over and pushed Karkat's dad away. "Don't motherfucking touch him like that!"

"Gamzee shut the fuck up and get your ass over here! What happens to him is none of your concern." his father said.

"Fuck off. He's my bro."

His dad came over to him and smacked him, dragging him back to the other side.

Equius looked to the other side. His dad had him on this side, and his mom had Nepeta on the other side. "Why, father, mother?"

"Just because you don't agree with thomething doethn't mean we have to get dragged into it!" Sollux said.

Each parent shook their head and walked off, taking their teen with them. Karkat broke away, heading towards Terezi, who had been on the opposite side, but was intercepted by her dad, who knocked the wind out of him. "What the hell, dad?" Terezi yelled, pushing him.

"You are not allowed to date him. No negotiation."

"Its my goddamned life, not yours!"

Again, he shook his head and walked off, taking Terezi with him. "Karkat!" she yelled.

"Terezi.. I promise I'll find you again, and we can continue to be together."

Terezi was crying. "Promise me!"

"I promise." he barely let out the words when his dad struck him again, taking him elsewhere.

"What the hell's going on?" Gamzee said, trying to keep his composure. Whenever he got far too pissed off and stressed, he was put in a bad shape of mind.

"None of your goddamned business, now get in the fucking car!" his dad said.

"Again, fuck off." They argued for a while.

Nepeta was crying. "But mom, why does he have to leave us?"

Her mom shook her head and didn't say anything. "Father, why are you all doing this?"

"Its for the best.." he replied, leading Equius off.

Each parent led the teens away, none without a fight.  
...

Karkat sat in his bed, back against the wall, knees to his chest and his head on his knees. 'What the hell's gonna happen?' he thought. 'Half of the fucking group is going to be far from reach, some of the only people I've ever cared for and who's ever cared for me. Even Gamzee." His heart skipped a beat. 'Gamzee.' He started to silently weep. "Goddamnit all!" He still had many good friends, especially Sollux, but it wouldn't be the same.. He guesses that the ones on the side his dad was on were going to move into a community together, and the others were going to one far away from them. He had tried to text anyone that was on the opposite side, but response came back that his number had been blocked from theirs.

That's when Sollux walked in. "Hey KK.."

"What the fuck do you want?.."

Sollux sat next to Karkat. "To know why our parents are doing this.. But I won't find out till later, I hope."

Karkat looked up, not hiding the tears. "What the fuck is going to happen, Sollux? I'm scared of never seeing them.. Never seeing Gamzee... or Terezi.."

"You mith them the motht, huh?"

Karkat nodded. "The only thing that we CAN do ith wait it out. We are not gonna each run away from home, we all dethided we'd meet each other in the future."

"I hope it fucking comes soon" Karkat replied.

Sollux nodded. "Me too, me too." 


	3. Chapter 3

~ Karkat Vantas

He awoke, sitting up fast, sweating. He took a couple deep breaths, then layed back down. He had dreamt the same thing he kept dreaming about. His friends. Something horrible happened every time he dreamt.

It had been several years since the teens were split, as far as he knew noone had contact with anyone on the other side, and Karkat had become one of the highest government officials. He hated it. But he wanted to help make the world right. The split gave him a greater appreciation for life, and he wanted to make the world a better place. He would not resort to harming anyone, though, making it seem like he was weak to other officials. As it turned out, the side he was on back then had taken jobs in the government . That accounted for himself, John, Jade, Equius, Feferi, Eridan, Kanaya, and Sollux. John, Equius and Jade took to the Senate. Kanaya and Sollux were secretaries. His, to be exact, they wanted him to move up the corporate ladder. Feferi was higher up than Karkat, and Eridan was higher up than Feferi. The idea of Eridan being almost to the top unnerved Karkat for some reason.

Since the time Sollux asked out Feferi, and had gotten a great answer, Eridan had kept to himself more. Jealousy, probably.

Karkat decided to get up, and walked to his bathroom. He started the shower, turning both nobs, but keeping it slightly colder. He took off his shirt to see the scar across his chest.

~(Flashback? YES)

Shortly after the whole mess back then, and after Sollux left his house, he got into an argument with his dad.  
He kept saying how it was bullshit about what they did. His dad was drunk off his ass, as usual, and yelled back at Karkat. He went to slap the teen, but he caught the arm, pushing it away. His dad said "How dare you, you little piece of shit!" and slashed at him with one of the many broken beer bottles laying around, creating a deep gash in Karkat's chest.

Karkat's mom rushed in the room as he fell to the ground. "Leave him be, let him die" his dad said.

He stared up at him as he walked away, tears stinging his eyes. He expected to hear those words one day, but that never prepared him for the pain that it gave him, even more than his wound. His mom quickly put a cloth against the gash, and helped him up and into the car, rushing to the hospital. Karkat spent a couple weeks in the hospital, his friends visiting him often, but his mother rarely.

After a month and a half, Karkat was let out. He was expected to be picked up by his mom, but saw noone, and waited for a couple hours. He gave a sigh, finally giving up and walked home. He knocked on the door. "I'm fucking home" he said.

He sighed again as no answer came, and he opened the door. It didn't smell too well. The wall had a red splatter. His heart rushed, following the trail on the wall, as it looked like a hand had dragged across it. He slowly walked into the kitchen, to see his mom laying in a puddle of blood, her hands on her stomach, and a beer bottle shattered all over her. He expected his dad to pop up and slash him too, and braced himself, but no such thing came. He walked into his dads room to see a table set up with lines of white. Cocaine, probably, and then saw his dad laying face down, arm bent in a way it shouldn't. He checked for a pulse, expecting to be smacked. He felt none. He had overdosed.

~(Present)

Karkat shed tears at the memories. Afterwards, he had moved in with Sollux. Now, though, the 8 adults had lived in an expensive complex, affordable thanks to the money they made and the discounts for being in the government how they were, and they got rooms near each other.

He stripped off the rest of his clothing and went into the shower, sighing in relief at the cool water splashing his skin. He let his thoughts and mind wander, trying to think of happier memories.

After 40 minutes, he stepped out, turned the water off and dried off. After that, he put on a short sleeved black button up shirt and black jeans. He was never one to dress too formal for a job. He put on some socks and his shoes and walked out, heading towards the elevator. As usual, he saw Kanaya and Sollux waiting for him. "Hey KK." Sollux greeted

"Karkat." Kanaya smiled.

"What's on the agenda today?" Karkat asked.

"Meeting. Ya know. The uthual."

"Also, Eridan inquired to speak to you later today."

Karkat gave her a confused look. Eridan never did this. Must be important, he thinks. "Okay then. Weird" Karkat commented.

"We believe it hath thomething to do with the rebelth thathave been showing up." Sollux said.

That's right, they still had rebels to worry about. The rebels had showed up not too long after the group had taken up these jobs. They always said the government was corrupted, the normality. But, these were different. It's like they knew that something sinister was going on in the higher ups, thanks to certain words and actions they had showed to the government. The middle class didn't really mind, 'cause they barely had anything to do with the upper class, but the upper class was unnerved for some reason. Whenever Kanaya, Sollux, or Karkat asked why they seemed unnerved, if not scared, they waved the questions away. Even Eridan refused to answer. Feferi honestly didn't know anything.

"Well, let's worry about this later or we're gonna be fuckin' late." Karkat said, walking into an elevator. Kanaya and Sollux followed. The elevator took a long ass time to get down, as normal. Finally, it got to the bottom and opened. Surprisingly, it hadn't stopped on its way down. The trio walked out of the elevator on the 2nd floor, where the main offices were, and they walked into Karkat's office. He sat behind the desk. "You need anything, KK?" Sollux asked.

"I'm good right now, I'll get to you if anything is need." he replied.

"Don't overexert yourself, Karkat. The meeting starts in 2 hours, on the east end, room 327c." Kanaya said.

Karkat nodded and the secretaries left the room. Honestly, they were the only ones he trusted in the government, counting his other friends but not so much Eridan, and had agreed with some of the things the rebels were doing. But other times, he thought they took it too far. He didn't want anyone hurt. So he worked and fought against the other members of this government, never giving in to an argument. He believed the government was clean. Well, a part of him did. The other part, which he thought was the more rational side, believed it was corrupted up the ass, and he wanted to get to the highest position and fix what he could. Sollux and Kanaya were the only ones he told, and they wanted him to achieve this goal, and support him all the way.

Karkat got to work on the papers in front of him, distracting his thoughts till the meeting came. He stood up and walked out of the office, heading towards room 327c on the other side of the building. He walked into the room, taking a seat near the middle, and waited. Kanaya and Sollux showed shortly, taking seats next to him. The meeting started a bit later, and it was a boring one as usual, just reviewing events and such. It was short, so they left within an hour.

Karkat yawned and walked with Kanaya and Sollux to his office, them saying their 'laters' then heading to their own offices.

Eridan walked into his office, like the ignorant prick he was. "Karkat. There is something i must discuss."

"What the fuck is it?" Karkat asked, expecting to hear something stupid.

"It's concerning the rebels. The higher class has come up with a plan to.. 'disband' some of their forces."

Karkat looked at him. "What the fuck are they thinking of, and why the fuck are you telling me?"

He smiled. "I need you to sign this paper, approvving the act. As for wwhat, you'll find out."

Karkat didn't really like the sound of it, but, the part of his mind saying 'it'll be for the best' took over, and he signed the paper layed out in front him. Eridan gave a smile. "Thank you, Karkat." he started walking away, "They won't survive.." he muttered.

"What the fuck was that?" Karkat said, eyeing Eridan suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Eridan said, hurrying out.

"Fuckin dick.." Karkat muttered, returning to his boring ass paperwork.

Hours later, he was walking out of his office, meeting with the double as usual. "Do you guys always fucking hang out and wait for me?"

Kanaya nodded. "It'th our job." Sollux commented.

They walked back to the elevator. They entered it and went to their floor, the 11th one. "Mind if we talked for a bit?" Sollux asked the two.

"I don't see a problem." Kanaya said.

"Sure, whatever." Karkat said.

The trio walked into Sollux's room, and took seats on the beds. "I may have found the others." he started.

Karkat shot up at the mention. "What, what you mean.. the other part of us?"

"Yeth.. I had been thuspiciouth of Eridan lately, thomething wathn't right. I wath looking through hith fileth, and thaw thome referring to the rebelth."

Karkat didn't like where he thought this was going. "There were pictureth. And.. I thought I recognized Gamzee and Nepeta in some, ath well ath Terezi and Dave in otherth."

Karkat gulped, sitting back down. Kanaya looked at him. "That is something.. Do you know for sure?"

Sollux shook his head. "No, the pictureth were too blurry. But I thought I'd share it with you both, jutht in-cathe thith wath true."

Karkat's heart had a spark of hope. Then, the word rebels popped into his mind, his heart starting to sink. Kanaya looked at the distressed Karkat. "We should let this sink in. We don't know for sure. So it may not be them. But, if it very well is them, we need to find them ourselves before the higher ups do."

Karkat and Sollux nodded. Karkat and Kanaya stood up, said their 'laters' and walked out of the room. They walked to their own rooms. Karkat entered his room, plopping on the bed, his thoughts rushing all around. He hoped he had found them, and also that they weren't involved with the more violent actions.

Karkat sat up. He decided he would rest tonight, and investigate tomorrow. 'Deer god, I hope I find them..' he thought, getting up and getting ready to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat woke to a strange noise. He didn't get up immediately, but layed there waiting for his eyes to focus in the blackness. He could make out movement here and there as his eyes adjusted to the dark of his room. Whoever it.. they were, they were digging in his stuff. Karkat felt his face growing hot as he held himself back from getting up. He looked over to his alarm clock and saw it was 3:32. 'What the fuck?' he thought.

He gave a grunt and turned over, seeing how the people in the room would react. They simply stood still until they thought it was safe to move again. 'Stupid sons of bitches better get the fuck out of my room' he thought. He was about to get up as he heard a knock on the door. The others quickly looked at the door too. "KK, we need to talk."

It was Sollux. 'What was he doing up at this fucking time?' More knocking. The strangers crept to the door, one standing on one side the other on the other side. One opened the door, slowly. Karkat slowly crept up, careful not to alert the creeps. He crept into the room as they opened the door. Sollux eyed him as he was barely visible by the light from the open door. "KK?"

Karkat put his finger up to his lips, motioning for Sollux to shut the fuck up. The red and blue lensed friend stared at him. Karkat motioned that there were people on either side of the doorway. Sollux nodded and reached out for the door handle, pulling the door closed slowly. Right before it closed fully, he slammed it open, smashing the stanger on that side, then gave a kick in the head to the other kneeled stranger.

In the commotion Karkat ran over to the scene and pushed one of them against the wall. Sollux was holding the stranger's arm behind him, pushing & holding him at the ground. "Who the fuck are you?" Karkat said.

They stayed silent. "Well? Fucking say something!"

Still, they said nothing, simply looked at each other. "Why are you here?" Sollux said.

"That be nunya bussiness, buhro" one said, almost unintelligable.

"Featherbeast shit it's not you nooksuckers, you've been in my mother fucking room for a few damned minutes!" Karkat exclaimed.

He proceeded to take them both by the collar, lifting them up and throwing them outside of the room. Sollux had texted Equius as he was doing the 'closing the door slowly' trick earlier, so they could deal with him and whoever else he brought up, if anyone. Karkat slammed the door, and switched on the lights. Sollux simply stared at him. "When the fuck were you able to do that?"

He grunted. "You gotta do shit like that if you're an unlucky mother fucker like me."

"You know, I think Gamzee rubbed off on you all thothe years ago." Sollux said.

"One, that fucking sounded wrong as all of the holy ass shit in the Skaia. Two, shut the fuck up."

Karkat plopped on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "So what the fuck did you come by for?"

Sollux sat down on the other couch. "Well... I've found thome thtuff."

"About?!"

"The rebel faction. And Eridan."

Karkat stared at him. "Eridan?"

"Yeth."

"Well fucking tell me!"

Sollux looked around, making sure noone was around. "I found fileth he'th been hiding in hith room."

"You went in that fuckers room?"

"Of courthe. You know how I am with thuthpicionth."

"Meh, that's true. So, what the fuck did you find?"

He pulled out a paper, that had signatures on it. "What the fuck is that?" Karkat said, snatching it.

He stared at it for a second. 'Rebel Extermination XXCB'. Signed by everyone in Karkat's floor, including him. "Did you find anything else?!"

Sollux nodded. "Naturally" he said, pulling out a packet.

Karkat grabbed those too, tossing the page to the side. He read what was in the packet. Plans to eliminate the rebels. And on the last page it had a list of names. Names that looked all too familiar. "This can't be fucking right" he said, tossing the packet back to Sollux.

He shook his head and set the papers down. "That'th what thought. At firtht."

He opened up an envelope he had set aside aswell. He pulled out what looked like pictures. "Look at thethe. They were taken ath the rebelth were going back into the foretht."

Karkat looked them over. "Son of a BITCH" he said.

The pictures were of rebels, yes. And some that Karkat hadn't seen in several years. Dave, Rose, Nepeta, Aradia, Vriska, Tavros and... Terezi and Gamzee. They were all clear this time. He knew it was them. "Just what the fuck is Eridan fucking doing here?!"

"I'd like to know mythelf."

Karkat tossed the papers and junk back to Sollux. "Put this shit back, we're gonna have a little 'talk' with this fucker."

Sollux nodded and put the papers away. "Although, thothe were only signatureth from our floor. Middle rankerth. What about the higher upth?"

Karkat nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're in on it too."

"It'th a pothibility, but you never know."

"We'll just have to fucking find out, won't we?"

Sollux smiled and nodded. "I better go put thith thtuff up."

Karkat looked at him. "Yeah, and we'll see each other again in the morning."

Sollux stood up and took what he came with, then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

~Morning

Karkat didn't sleep after Sollux left. A couple hours after, he took a shower and decided he'd head to his office early. He walked out the door, closed then locked it. He began walking to his office, noticing that some people got up pretty early. Not surprising, considering all the gogforsaken paperwork that needed to be done. Finally, Karkat got to his office, and walked inside of it, sitting in the chair behind his desk. "Jake, Jane, would you fuckasses come in here for a second?" he called out.

Jake and Jane were from his highschool years, aswell. They may not have talked all too much, but he still considered them friends. "You called?" Jake said as they entered.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you guys have heard anything about Ampora lately?"

Jake put a hand on his head. "Hmmm.. Only that he's been sending around a little petition. Just about everyone in our department has signed. Not all too sure what it is, too be honest."

"It was something having to do with 'rebel extermination'. I overheard from the higher ups." Jane said.

Karkat nodded. "As I thought, and found out."

Jane nodded. "Is everything alright?" Jake asked.

"Not a gogdamned bit. But it's nothing to concern yourselves with, for now."

Jake looked at him and sighed. "If you say so. Will that be all?"

Karkat turned his chair around, his back towards them. "Not Really. If it came down to it, who's side would you be on? The council's, possibly that fuckass Eridan, or mine?"

The duo stood in thought for a little. Karkat sighed. "You don't have to answer. It's fine. Dismissed."

Jake and Jane stared at each other for a second. "You know we're gonna be on your side." Jake said.

"Yeah, we know your goals and we know how you are. Chances are if it came down to it, you'd be doing the morally right thing. There's noone I'd rather be beside than you." Jane said.

"Ditto." Jake agreed.

Karkat gave a wide smile, with the duo not seeing it, of course. "Alright, glad to have your loyalty. That will be all for now."

Jake nodded and they walked out.

Karkat stared out the window behind him, looking all around. Sometimes it made him sick to look at everything. It was so different from his home, and so damned polluted. Sollux came running through the floor. Literally, through the floor. Fucking drywall was everywhere now. "WHAT IN THE GOGGIVEN CHRIST?!" Karkat yelled.

"Got a little... thituation.." he panted, laying in the debris.

Karkat shot up and looked into the hole. It was a couple floors deep. In fact, it might have been from the fucking basement. He saw something fucking big move. "What the hell, Sollux?"

"Too hard too explain right now.. Need to.. Catch breath."

They heard a laugh from the doorway. "I see you've met 'Julie'." Eridan said.

"Julie?!" Karkat said, confused.

"Yes. Something we've been... 'creating'."

"For what you fucktard?!"

Another laugh. "You'll find out soon enough. It was unlucky you had a task that involved going down there, Sollux." he said, giving a wide grin.

"Fuck.. you.." Sollux replied.

Eridan snickered and left. "He's such a fucking prick. Who the fuck gave you that assignment anyways?"

"That athhole did.."

Karkat wanted to snap his neck and other limbs. "I've gotta find out what the fuck these jerks are thinking."

"Holding back on the language, eh?.." Sollux said and a small laugh.

"Fuck you." Karkat replied, helping him up. 


	5. Chapter 5

~ A 6 1/2 ft tall figure, not counting the horns, wore gray shoes, gray jeans, and a black hoodie with the hood up, carrying a shoulder bag. He was walking the streets of the town he's visiting for a short period of time.

"Mommyyyy, I'm hungryyy.." a little girl said to what he thought was her mother.

"I know, dear, but there's nothing we can do right now, I'm sorry.." was the reply.

Tears kept streaming down the girl's face, and she held her belly. The figure looked at her with sad eyes. So he walked up to them, and reached in his bag. The mother stood in alarm, holding her child, but made eye contact with him, and his eyes told her he was not a threat. So, he pulled out a couple food items (Which his bag were full of) and handed them to the mother and daughter. The little girl looked at the food then at her mother. She nodded and the girl smiled. She took some of what he was holding. "Thank you mister!" she said.

He gave her a warm smile and a pat on the head. "You're welcome." he replied.

Then he handed the rest of what he held, after grabbing more from the bag, to the mother. "That should last a big, sorry that I can't do more."

It was her turn to return the warm smile. "It's greatly appreciated, thank you so much.. May I ask your name?"

He pulled back the hood. "The name's Gamzee Makara."

Her eyes lit up. "Young leader?"

He gave a blush. "Is that what's going around now? No, I'm no leader. I follow. Follow what I believe."

She gave a smile. "This food is really good, mister." the little girl said.

Gamzee laughed. "I sure hope so."

"Where'd you get it from, anyways?" the older woman said.

"I made it."

"You made all this?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Well let's see.. there was a fire.. some ingredients.." he started.

She gave a small laugh. "I get it, I get it."

He smiled. "No worries, it's completely safe, promise."

"I don't doubt you."

"Well, I must be on my way. Lot to do. Ya know. Busy busy."

She smiled and gave him a wave. "Thanks for the food!" the little girl said, waving.

He smiled, waved back, and continued on his walk. Gamzee would spend hours of his night making food, and if he ran out of stuff to cook, he'd go out and find some. Daily he walked around the towns, helping those in need, giving people hope. Something he'd give his life for.

Ever since the whole split back in highschool, life was never the same. He had gotten addicted to drugs, and just recently cut it all off, cold turkey. He did it for his friends. Tav-bro didn't like what he was doing, and threatened to not talk to him for a while. So, what other choice could there be? Though, he was probably bluffing, it was the push he needed. That, and also, Terezi threatened to slice where the sun doesn't shine.

Anyways, he and the others had disagreed greatly with the this world's government was doing, but they weren't able to do anything about it from the inside, so they chose to join a local rebel group. They never partook in violence, and as far as they knew this group was one who didn't do that kinda thing. Tavros had always said to be wary, though. Gamzee didn't think he had to worry.

Anyways, yet again, he had taken one of the highest positions in this group. He never admitted it, though he was a leader. He didn't like the title, though. He had gotten high in the ranks of these rebels a year ago, and has been going around handing out what he could and helped with whatever was possible. Every day he hoped to find the others from his highschool years. Karkat especially, there was never a day when he didn't wonder how he's doing.

Gamzee made his final routes through the city, and started heading back the way he came, back to the city he came from. They all stayed in hotels and such, often without the tenants knowing. If he had the payment methods, he would compensate, but either way he always asks if they need an extra hand around, for no pay of course. To others, he's one of the kindest in the world, and would fight for what he believes in. There've been a time or a couple when he's had to fight. He couldn't say he enjoyed it, but there was a part deep inside of him that craved it. The last time he fought, he laughed and chuckled the whole time, losing control of himself, almost ripping the half a dozen guards limb from limb.

The rebel faction as a majority maybe may not be violent, but that doesn't mean there aren't slight skirmishes here and there within.

His train of thought was interrupted by a female half a foot shorter than himself, wearing a similar hoodie, hood up. "Finally caught up with you." she said.

"What's all in the motherfuckin up sis?"

Terezi pulled back her hood. "Information. You know."

"What all about?"

"The next meeting. It's gonna take place in Northern Jayia. So, we have to get moving ASAP."

He sighed, one thing he didn't like was moving all over constantly. "Tavros, Aradia, Rose, and Vriska already moved along to scout. Dave and Roxy should be leaving Southern Jayia. Nepeta and Dirk are waiting back in Rembleton."

Gamzee nodded at this. "All is going well then?"

"Yes. Young leader." she jeered.

"You know I hate that name."

"I know" she said, smiling, then walking ahead.

Gamzee smiled and walked beside her. Roxy and Dirk were also from their highschool years. Didn't talk to each other much, but were friends nonetheless. They approached Rembleton, looking for the building they were staying in. They found it shortly, and entered, heading up the stairs to the middle floor, down the hallways, and knocked on door 231. "Pawsword?" a female voice said.

"Here we go again.." Terezi muttered. "Open the door or I'll break your arm in three different places."

The door opened. "Terezi, Gamzee!" Nepeta exclaimed.

Gamzee smiled. "Everyone ready to go?"

Nepeta looked back. "Right now we're waiting for Cole to get back."

Cole is a supporter of the rebels, one of high-ranking authority in the government businesses. He was traveling with this group because Gamzee and Roxy had saved his life from political low-lifes who had taken a hit out on him. "Where'd he go off to?" Terezi asked.

"Said he had to go meet someone." Dirk said. "Not all too sure who, or why, though."

Gamzee nodded, and pulled out his pager. He paged Cole asking where he was. They waited for about 10 minutes, with no answer, which was extremely odd, for Cole's case. The group looked at each other. "Think something bad happened?" Nepeta pondered.

"Maybe, but it is Cole for christ's sake, dumbass gotta get his head outta his ass and see all around instead of literal shit." Dirk said.

Cole was always getting into trouble one way or another. It was a wonder to all how he got to his position. "We should search. Terezi, Nepeta search downtown, me and Dirk will go around this area." Gamzee said.

The group nodded. "Okay!" Nepeta said, jumping up and grabbing Terezi's arm, taking her out of the room.

"Shall we get going, too?" Dirk said.

Gamzee nodded and they walked out, Gamzee closed and locked the door behind him. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. But it was probably the withdrawl's effects still. They walked out of the building and started down the street, first off. Half an hour later, Gamzee's pager beeped. It was from Cole. 'Ran into a bit of a situation. Unable to contact much :x so here's the coordinates:' it said, giving them the address and place. "How the FUCK did he get in North Jayia?!" Dirk said.

Gamzee shrugged and relayed the message to Terezi. 'HOW TH3 FUCK D1D H3 G3T TH3R3?!' was her reply. Then, 'TH3 OTHERS TOOK 4LL OUR STUFF W1TH TH3M, SO L3TS M33T UP 4ND G3T GO1NG.'

'gOt It MeEt At ThE eDgE oF nOrThErN jAyIa.' Gamzee replied.

'NO SH1T.' she replied.

They walked to the north edge of town to meet with the other two. They were stopped by a couple tall, beefy guys in full black suits. "Not this shit again.." Dirk murmured.

"What y'all want?" Gamzee asked with a big grin as always.

"Gamzee Makara. Dirk Strider. You two are one of our priorities." one said.

"What for, motherfuckers? Excuse the language, it's a habit." Gamzee replied.

"Leading of rebel forces-"

"Not leaders, my bros." Gamzee said.

The one talking gave him a glare. "- Not paying rent for anywhere that you've unwelcomely stayed-"

"I've worked it off, they just didn't know we were there." he interrupted again.

This time a snort from the other one, following a smack in the head from the one talking. "-and also a warrant on account of the higher ups in the government."

This time he paused. Who the hell would know them? "Who exactly, put this shit on us?" Dirk said.

"That's none of your bussiness, little boy."

Dirk stood still. Deathly still. His eyes seemed to be radiating hate from under his shades in a physical form. "Shit. You bros might wanna. Ya know. Get outta here."

"Or else what? The wittle boy-" he started, stepping forward, just to get kicked in the jaw by Dirk, sending him flying into and through the wall behind him. "That." Gamzee said, walking past the other one.

Dirk stood in front of the other, his shades lowered a little so his eyes showed. "You have anything to say?!" he said in a low, menacing tone.

He gulped and shook his head. "Good." Dirk said, happily, stepping next to him, backhanding him into the one he kicked, and caught up with Gamzee.

"Shoulda asked him who put that crap on us." Gamzee said.

"Like I give two shits." Dirk replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck this cowboy shit." Dirk said.

"Not much longer till we get there, chill motherfucker." Gamzee replied.

They had left the city and were heading to North Jayia, for Cole's sake, and they were supposed to go that way anyways. They had met up with Terezi and the others shortly after they left. "We have to go that way anyways, so shut up or I'll kick you in the jaw." Terezi said.

"Bite me." Dirk replied.

"Don't tempt me." she replied.

Gamzee snickered.

They walked for another half hour, and the town came into view. "Finally here!" Nepeta said, jogging a bit ahead.

The group followed her. A figure with orange hair came into view. "Bout damned time you got here." Dave said.

"Did you find where Cole is?" Terezi asked.

"You know it. Here are the coordinates." he replied, handing Gamzee a piece of paper.

He took it, and put it in his pocket. "Thank you. So did the others come through?"

Dave shrugged. "Fuck if I know. They got here before me, and I haven't seen them yet."

"You didn't page them?" Dirk asked.

"Fuck no I didn't. Too much work."

Terezi slapped the back of his head. "Another one?" he said.

"Yep." she replied.

Gamzee walked ahead with Dirk. "Coming?" he said.

Nepeta followed closely, and the other two shortly after. They went immediately to where Dave said he found them. It was a building in the middle of town, probably a large-scaled hotel. His thoughts were correct as they approached their destination. Dirk gave a whistle. "Damn they know how to choose." he commented.

"That's why we inflitrate. I already went in and got some employee outfits and shit." Dave said.

"Already ahead of us, eh?" Gazmee said.

Dave nodded and opened the bag he was carrying, handing Nepeta and Dirk outfits. "You both will act as employees. Gamzee and Terezi are gonna go in as hotel inspectors." he said, taking out two black suits, with red ties.

"Smart." Dirk said.

"Sure." Dave replied.

"What will you be doing?" Nepeta asked.

"I'll be someone staying at the hotel." he then pulled out a card key and smiled.

"When should we implement this?" Gamzee asked.

"ASAP. Get dressed everyone." Dave said, going into another building.

Gamzee had often thought that Dave should be a leader type, and he can be when the situation calls, and also if he feels like it. He refuses to accept the title, as well, though. The rest had gone into different buildings. They were familiar with the town, as they had moved here back then.

Dave came out of the building wearing plad shorts, sneakers, and a red shirt. Gamzee and Terezi shortly after, wearing the black suits and red ties. Nepeta and Dirk looked like actually employees. "Good." Dave started. "Now then. Employees, in 10 minutes, clock in ," he said handing Nep and Dirk cards, "Inspectors, enter half an hour later," he handed Gamzee and Terezi badges, "and I'll go in now. This card key is one to a room right next to the dickwipes. Cole is in there, tied up."

"You know this how?" Terezi asked.

"I have my ways. Same ways I got most of this junk." he replied.

"Flirting?" she retorted.

"You're half right."

"I don't wanna know." she replied.

He smiled and entered the hotel. "This is a smart plan for Strider." Terezi started, "The only thing is..."

Dave smiled as he entered the hotel, hearing Terezi yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Everything would come into play as they came in. He walked to the elevators, entered one, and went up to his floor. An employee asked him if he needed anything, and he replied with no, thanks. The employee nodded, smiled and walked off. Dave went to room 539 and put his ear to the door. He could still hear them interrogating Cole. He then walked to the room right next to 349. Using the key card, he entered and closed the door behind him. He got the key card by jacking it from one of the employees, he just happened to get the one next to these dillweeds. Something doesn't feel right, though. He couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging it off, he looked at the time. Nep and Dirk are in, and Gamzee and Terezi should get be inside in 5 minutes.

Nepeta and Dirk were carrying bags up to the 6th floor. When they were done and put the bags up, they headed to the 5th floor, to the room Dave paged them to go, 349. Dirk knocked on the door. Nepeta pushed a cart down the hall, and started cleaning the wall, as to not arouse suspicion. He heard shuffling, then the door opened a bit. "What do you want?" a guy asked.

"Just to check if ya need anythin." Dirk replied.

"No, thank you."

"You sure? Could fix somethin. Break somethin. Hide somethin. Ya know. Just bout anythin."

"No. Go away." the guy closed the door.

"Hostile, just like I thought." Dirk said.

Dave walked out. He knocked on the door next. "I told you to go awa-" the same guy said as he opened the door, stopping himself as he saw Dave.

"Hey asswipe. Heard some shit goin on. Everything alright?" Dave said.

The man looked flustered. "None of your business you little prick."

"Little?!.." Dave started, hate flooding his eyes, his fists clenching.

Dirk put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Both Dave and Dirk had problems with being called anything related to 'little'.

"Everything alright over here?" Gamzee's voice came from around the corner.

"Yeah.." Dave said, his jaw clenched.

"These pricks are disturbing me and my associates." the man said.

Terezi stepped up and pushed Dave aside. "I apologize for this man's rude temper. He can be a shrimpy little shrude boy."

Dave was about to snap, but held himself together. "Damn right. Now if you'll excuse me.." the guy started to close the door as Gamzee stuck his foot in, stopping the door from closing.

"What the fuck is it now?!" the man said, clearly irritated.

"Inspector Herrera. Inspector Quinn. You're here." Nepeta said, coming up.

Terezi nodded, then turned her head back to the man. "We have to take a look around in there. No negotiations."

The man's eyes turned from side to side. "Now's not a good time." he said, trying to close the door.

"Apologies for my associate's rudeness, but it is not negotiable. We have to." Gamzee said.

"Fine fine, make it quick" he said with a huff.

He let Gamzee and Terezi in, having the others wait at the door, Dave went into his own room. "Showtime.." he whispered, opening the vent screen and climbing in. It was quite large. He took a left, and was right over the room Gam and Terezi went into.

"Everything seems in order." Gamzee said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So tell me, mister?.." Terezi started.

"Dioman."

"Mr. Dioman.. Tell me something."

"What the heck is it now?"

"Where's the hostage?" she said, grabbing one of the associates by the wrists and holding him against the wall.

Dave dropped in and on another one, keeping him there. Dirk and Nepeta walked inside, holding tazers they picked up from the employee lounge. "What the hell-" the one under Dave started, as he tazed him.

"I've always wanted to do that." he said.

The man clapped. The group looked confused. "What the fuck are you clapping for?" Dave said.

"You all are smarter than we thought. Innovative ways to gain entrance. Good disguises. Actually had me fooled." he laughed.

"The FUCK are you talking about?" Dirk said.

"You played into our hands."

"Come again?" Gamzee said.

As he said that, several guys in full black suits came out, guns pointed at each of Gamzee's group. They were also outnumbered about 3 to 1. Each of them put their hands up and moved close to each other in the middle of the room. "Well. This just sucks." Dave stated, yet gave a smirk. 


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat met up with Equius, Kanaya, and Sollux after what they had to do was finished. They were going out to eat, and asked the others if they wanted to go. John and Jane said they'd meet up later and Jake, Feferi and Jade had more work to do. Originally he wasn't going to, but Karkat even asked Eridan to join. Needless to say, he refused.

The group sat at a large table inside of Joe's Pizzeria. "Why this place?" Equius asked.

"Something different." Karkat replied.

"Smells quite good, though." Kanaya said.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" a waiter walked up.

"Give uth a couple minuteth, pleathe." Sollux said, looking over the menu.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple minutes. Anything to drink?"

"Water all around for the moment." Karkat said.

"Alright, back in a sec." the waiter walked off.

"Any reathon you had uth come here?" Sollux asked Karkat.

"Not really, just wanted to get out of that place for a while." he replied.

"It'th relaxing, actually, to be out of there."

"Agreed." Kanaya and Equius said.

They gave a short laugh as John and Feferi walked in, taking seats with the group. "Where are the others?" Kanaya asked.

"They'll be along shortly." John replied.

"Work, work, work. It's nice to be out." Feferi filled in.

The waiter returned, handing out water. "I see more have showed, I'll bring a couple pitchers and glasses. Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Two ultimateth, one cheethe, one pepperoni, and two hawaiian." Sollux replied.

"Very well, be right back with the water, and your order will be started."

"Thanks." Karkat said.

The waiter smiled and walked away. "Well how is everyone doing?" Feferi said with a smile.

"Jutht fine." Sollux said.

"I'm alright." Equius said.

Karkat was looking out the window. "You seem a bit distracted Karkat." Kanaya said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just a little." he replied.

"What'th on your mind KK?" Sollux asked.

"Nothing to be worried about," he smiled, "let's just take a load off tonight."

"Alrighty then." John said.

The waiter came by the table, putting some water pitchers and glasses on the table, saying their order will be ready shortly, then walked off.

John's phone buzzed. Checking it, he said, "It's from Jade. She, Jake and Jane are on their way."

"Fintastic!" Feferi exclaimed.

Karkat stared out the window. He was thinking of the others. In particular, Gamzee, as weird as it may sound. He wondered what was going on. And also what he saw the other day. That thing almost killed Sollux. He sighed, took a sip of water, and entered the conversation as he heard his name.

"The hell'd you say?"

"You're thort, thtubborn, and small tempered." Sollux smiled.

Karkat went on a small rant, and everyone laughed. Jade and the other two walked in, joining in the mockery of Karkat for a bit. "You're all asses." Karkat said, then started laughing.

The waiter came by with a cart, and set the pizzas on the table. With a 'thank you', the group started eating, and having small conversations.

Two hours later Karkat paid the bill, and the group left. "You didn't have to pay, ya know." Jake said.

"I didn't mind, besides I don't spend much on anything." Karkat replied.

"Well that was nice of you." Kanaya said.

"Sure." he said, blushing a little.

"Is that pizza sauce, or are you turning red?" John said, chuckling.

The group gave a small laugh, then walked back to the complex. Eridan was standing outside of it. "Wwell hey there." he said.

"What do you want?" Sollux said.

"Just wwanted to let you all in on a little incident."

"What the hell happened, then?" Karkat said, getting irritated.

"Wwe had a little.. 'pickup', in North Jayia."

"North Jayia?" Equius said.

"Pickup?" Jake added.

"Yes. Our undercover man, Cole, I think it was, he was in contact with the small importance force of the rebels. The tactician and leader in one. More info yet to be delt to me, but you'll be in for a big surprise when they get here." he said, walking in.

"Get back here you little shit.." Karkat said, going forward to grab Eridan, but was stopped by Sollux.

"Let me beat the shit out of him."

"Not yet. He knowth more than he'th telling."

"Which is why you should let me.."

"No! Not yet, at least. We have to wait it out.. Something big's gonna go down, just wait." Sollux let go of the frustrated cancer.

"So we have captured the rebel leader?" Kanaya pondered aloud.

"Apparently." Equius said.

"I have a horrible feeling about this shit.." Karkat said.

"Let's not think about it tonight, and just go home and rest. We'll try to sort things out tomorrow." Feferi said, hoping to keep the air care free for the night.

They agreed and walked inside, going to each of their rooms, saying goodnight to one another.

Karkat walked into his room, plopping on his bed. "God damnit." he muttered.

His thoughts were flying. Who could the captives be? When will he find out? He decided he'll press Eridan for information later. For now, he'd get some sleep. Without realizing it, he dozed off.

"Karkat Vantas, you are under arrest."

Karkat's eyes slowly opened to bright lights and bodies in his room. "The fuck are you talking about?"

Looking to his clock, he said, "Do you know what fucking time it is?"

Then it hit him. "Arrested?!" he nearly yelled, sitting up.

"Yes, for treason against the higher ups."

"Treason?!"

"You and Sollux Captor."

"Sollux? What the fuck is going on?!"

They tried to take Karkat's arms, but he flipped one of them over his back, crashing into the other, and he ran out of his room. Sollux was sitting against the wall tied up. "Sollux, what the fuck?!"

"You've thaid 'fuck' theveral timeth, KK." he said.

He was tackled from behind, then handcuffed. "You can't fucking do this! What have we done?!"

"Plotting with the rebels. Sending funds secretly for several months."

"Bullshit, we've done no such thing!" Karkat yelled.

"According to these papers, you havve." Eridan said, setting papers in front of the handcuffed Karkat.

On them were transactions made to the rebel capital for several thousand, over the past 4 months, all in Karkat and Sollux's name. Karkat stared, not believing. "We never made these!"

"Tell that to the higher-ups." Eridan smirked evily.

"Douchebag." Sollux said.

"Take these vermin away."

"Right away sir."

Karkat and Sollux were led out, heading upwards to the higher-ups quarters. They arrived at the top floor, the floor where the biggest meetings were held. They walked into a smaller room, a group of high ups sitting around a table.

"Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor, have a seat."

"Fuck off." Karkat spat.

"Temper, temper."

The two were forced to sit in chairs facing the group. "Do you know why you're both here?"

"No, that'th what I'd like to know." Sollux said.

"Well boys, we have records with your names on them of transactions of large amounts of money, where? To the capital of these rebels."

"I still call bullshit on those!" Karkat yelled.

"KK, quiet. That'th where you're wrong, we have done no thuch thing."

"These say otherwise."

"Who exactly showed you thethe?"

"Mr. Ampora."

Karkat and Sollux exchanged glances. "Eridan?"

"Yes. He's brought up these charges along with his testimonies of you both meeting with these rebels as well."

"Again, bull, and shit." Karkat said.

"I saww everything. These vermin have been in cahoots with the rebels for quite some time now. I've been observing, and also found the records of those transactions that were made." Eridan said, walking in.

"I'll kill you." Karkat spat at him.

"You're only helping hith cathe, KK." Sollux said.

"He's right. I thought we had made the right choice, letting you get as far as you were, Mr. Vantas." one said.

"But, we'll have to take you both into custody."

"Eridan, you conniving bastard." Karkat said.

"I don't knoww wwhat you're talking about. You and Captor made these transactions, and I happen to find out about them. Irony, really, you seemed to be against them. But that is a great liar for you." Eridan smirked widely.

Karkat and Sollux eyed him with hate. "You can't really take this shitheads word for it can you?!" Karkat said through gritted teeth.

"We have documentation, Mr. Vantas. Until further notice, both you're jobs are revoked and you are to be held in captivity."

"Tell me thomething then, what ith thith we've heard about a capture of thome rebelth?" Sollux asked.

"Well, we had a man undercover going into the rebel forces. We seemed to have captured the heart of this rebellion, and as we speak, they're being transported this way."

"Then may we be around to thee exactly who thethe rebelth are?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Sollux what the fu-" Karkat started.

"Buying time, retard." he whispered harshly, shutting Karkat up.

"We're done here, take them away boys."

The gaurds lead Karkat and Sollux to the lowest level, a couple floors below ground, and held in cell-like rooms. Eridan walked in shortly after they were left alone. "So, howw does it feel?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Karkat replied.

"To be accused. To have everything you worked so hard for be taken in an instant."

"I'll be athking you the thame thing thoon enough, Ampora." Sollux said, giving him a death glare.

"You set us up you sonuva bitch." Karkat said.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not like either of you can do a damn thing about it. You're lives are nearing an end, whether they declare it or I do."

"Bite me, asshole."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I wwas, hoping you were willing to negociate."

"Like hell we would." Sollux replied,

Eridan laughed. "Have fun, gentlemen. Enjoy life while you can." he walked out, laughing.

"Can I kill him yet?"

"After I get my handth on him." 


	8. Chapter 8

"This suck bullocks!" Dirk said for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it." Dave replied.

Dirk sighed. "Hey, where the hell are we?" Dave called up to the guards.

"None of your bussiness." was the reply.

"It's all of my bussiness, since you're being nice and taking us there, so I have a right to know where a couple of examples of why animal mothers eat their children are taking us to."

Gamzee gave a little laugh. Clearly frustrated, he replied with "Shut the fuck up you shithead!"

"Whatever floats your Bronie boat."

The other gaurd spoke up. "Please be quiet."

"Since you're nice enough to ask, I'll be obliged." Dave said.

Dave sat back and sighed. "That got nowhere fast."

"Yep." Terezi said.

"Actually, I was wondering where Rose was." Nepeta said.

"She went ahead with Tav and them when we got to the city." he replied.

"So where are they now?" Gamzee said.

"Hell if I know. Anyone else got their pager?" Dave said.

The group shook their heads. "Why?"

"Confiscated, remember?" Terezi said.

"Ah." Dave sighed.

When the group tried to overtake some officials and failed, they were put in the back of an armored van and now are being transported to who knows where, but Dave believes it's the government's main buildings. The van stopped. "Are we there yet?" Dave asked to the guards.

No answer. "Hey, asswipes, did ya hear me?" he said, knocking on the walls.

Still no answer. Gamzee put an ear to the wall and closed his eyes. "No, motherfucker, we're not where they're supposed to take us." he said up and walked to the back.

"How do you know?" Nepeta asked.

"Gut feeling." he replied, opening the back of the van.

"The fuck?" Dirk said.

"Never locked, bro."

"Ah. That explains it." Terezi said, shaking her head.

"Whatever, let's check this shit out." Dave said, standing up and walking out.

The rest followed, stopping almost immediately as a semi rushed passed. Looking around, they noticed several hundred people running around. "Uh.. What?" Dave said.

An explosion was heard in the near distance. Riot police were everywhere. "Get back in there!" the guard of their van yelled.

"Only if we figure out what the fuck's going on." Dave said.

Met with a tazer, he was thrown back into the van. "Chill the fuck out, bros, we'll go in." Gamzee said, motioning for the rest to go back in the van.

As they got in, the doors closed and locked. "The fuck, Gamzee?" Dirk said.

"We'll find out more shit if we go to their capital. We'll find answers there." he replied, sitting down, staring at the ground.

A couple minutes later, the van started moving again. "Finally, fuck-faces." Dave mumbled.

About 30 minutes of silence later and the van stopped. "We're here now." the more collected guard called out, as the other unlocked the back and let the group out.

"This way." he said, going around the building.

A minute of walking and they got to a door, partially covered. "Secret entrance?" Terezi said.

"None of your bussiness."

"Calm, Rogan. Yes, we can't have rebels just up and walk through, it would create an uproar."

"Bite me, Ben."

"Why are you so.. civilized with us rebels?" Gamzee asked.

"You will see in time. This is all leading somewhere. Whether it's good or bad depends on the person. Also depends on the decisions your group makes. The rebels and government are basically at war. That is all I'll reveal." Ben said.

Dave and the others looked dumbly at him, as Gamzee nodded. "Understood."

Ben opened the door and led them up. A couple floors before the top, he led them into one cell room. "Wait here." he said.

"Not like we have a fuckin' choice." Dirk sighed, laying on a couch.

The guards left. "How long do we have to wait?" Nepeta said, sprawling on the mattress off to the side.

"Who knows."

Dave pulled out his pager. "What the hell?! Thought you said you didn't have that!" Terezi said.

"I asked if anyone else had theirs, never said I didn't have mine."

Dave sent a message to Vriska.

'hey where are you guys?'

'just leaving north jayia, where the hell are you guys?'

'captured by gov assholes ya know'

'captured?!'

'yep. is roxy still with you?'

'yes 8utttttttt...'

'butttttttt what?'

'we were caught off guard by those assholes too ::::(((((((('

'oh? when?'

'last night, the 8astards snuck up on us'

'you all okay?'

'mostly'

'mostly?'

'they took rose ;;;;(((((((('

'took? ROSE?!'

'yes they took her away'

'where to?'

'gov capital pro8a8ly'

'convenient. that's where we are.'

'ohhhhhhhh?'

'yep. we'll look around for her. you guys just keep a lookout all around.. actually, ask Tav to track us.'

'ok'

A couple minutes later.

'got it. we know where you all are'

'alright, stay close, but not too close, try to stay undercover, act like normal citizens. if anything comes up we'll be in contact.'

'got it'

Dave turned the pager off and explained the situation to the others.

"Fuck.' Gamzee said.

"Wwell, hey there." Eridan walked in.

"The fuck do you want?" Sollux said.

"Just wwanted to see howw you're both doing."

"Bullllllshitttttt." Karkat called.

Eridan sighed. "Wwell, and also to givve you both some information."

"Information?" Karkat said.

"The rebels got here."

Karkat shot up from his laying down position. "They did?!"

"Yes, fivve of them."

"Who are they?" Sollux asked.

"I don't knoww yet. But I have an idea." he said with a smirk.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Karkat said.

Eridan shrugged. "You'll know soon enough, Karkat. Sollux. Just remember. What did Sollux see last time he was around these parts?" he walked away, laughing.

"Thit." Sollux said.

Karkat sighed.

A couple minutes later, a man walked in. "Good evening, boys." he said.

"Jack Dioman?" Sollux said.

"In the flesh." he replied with a big smile.

"What do you want?" Karkat said.

Jack Dioman, the top of the food-chain here. Often he goes out to check things out. "Thought I'd let you boys know I'm the one who caught these rebels."

"Then who are they?"

"Some of the most important of this rebel faction. The 'Young Leader', or so he's called, their main tactician, and a couple others."

"Names?"

"To be announced." he replied with a wide grin.

"What'th gonna be going on?" Sollux asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Or will you?" he said with an evil smile.

Sollux shuddered. "W-what?"

"Nothing, Sollux my boy. Nothing." he said, then started walking out.

"Fuck. You." Karkat said.

"Karkat, son, you may be pretty high up, but that won't save you from what's coming up." he said, walking out.

"GAHHHHH! He infuriates me." Karkat said.

"Yeah, he'th a real jackath. But, be wary of him."

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me that e-fucking-nough. I don't like him, so no worries."

"Yeah. I'm jutht wondering what'th gonna go on with that thing I wath attacked by earlier. What'th the whole reathon for making it?" Sollux sighed.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough." Karkat sighed.

A guard came into the room. "You have some company." he said.

"Who?" Karkat asked.

"She's coming."

Another guard and a woman with a hood walked in. He opened the door to the area they were kept in, and pushed her in. "Be careful, you buffoons!"

Karkat and Sollux's ears twitched. "Whatever." the guard said, closing and locking the door.

They walked out. "Rose?!" Karkat said.

"How do you know me?!" she said, looking up.

She stared at Sollux and Karkat for a minute. "Karkat?! Sollux?!"

"Thank god you remember uth." Sollux sighed slightly happily.

"What the fuck's going on? Why are you here? How's everyone else? Where's everyone else?' Karkat started.

"Calm down. I'll explain everything."

And with that, she explained her events leading up to here 


	9. Chapter 9

".. and basically that is all." Rose said, concluding her explanation.

It had been half an hour since she started. "Smart bastards." Karkat sighed.

"Or jutht lucky. But conthidering Jack ith included, probably." Sollux said.

"Yeah, yeah." Karkat huffed.

The trio sat there for a couple minutes as the guys took in Rose's story. "So what about you two? Why are you both down here?"

"Apparently, when we thplit way back, your thide went into the rebel faction ath ourth went into the government workth." Sollux said.

"As to WHY we're HERE, that fuckface Eridan framed us."

"Eridan? Framed?" Rose said.

"Yeah. He really has it out for us... Waittamotherfuckinminute. Why am I involved? He hates you." Karkat said, pointing at Sollux.

"Karkat may be right. He has resented you ever since feferi said yes to you." Rose commented.

"Oh, that ith true.. That doeth make me wonder then, why ith Karkat involved? And thince he ith, why aren't the otherth?" Sollux pondered.

"Questions that may or may not be answered." A voice from the corner said.

"What the mother of a fucking christ?" Karkat said, jumping up from where he sat.

The figure stepped out of the corner. "Ben?" Sollux said, staring at the figure.

"That is what I am called here."

"How and when the fuck did you get in here?" Karkat asked.

"Events are unfolding. Two sides are clashing. Your split group will be deciding factors to the conclusion of this."

"I asked you a fucking question." Karkat said.

"A great tragedy is near, for your group. It will affect all of you. Especially the Knight of Blood."

"What do you mean?" Sollux asked.

"Is noone listening to me?" Karkat said.

"Great tragedy?" Rose asked.

"Beliefs will be questioned. What you think you know will be twisted."

"I'm gonna go slice my throat." Karkat said.

"What exactly ith going on, on the outthide?" Sollux asked.

"You'll learn soon enough, Captor." A voice from outside the cell said.

Jack appeared from the shadows. "How long have you been there?" Rose asked.

"Will you assholes stop popping out and answer me!" Karkat said, frustrated.

"Temper, temper, Vantas." Jack said with a grin.

"Nice to see you againn.. what the devil is it they call you now.. Ben." Jack said, smiling.

"Such a shame I cannot return the niceties." Ben replied with a slight frown.

"Ahhh, a shame indeed."

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Felt good ol' Ben's presence. Thought I'd visit my boys again." Jack replied.

The group stared at one another, Rose, Sollux, and Karkat felt tense as Jack and Ben seemed nonchalant. "Also, I almost forgot, I brought some news." he said with a devilish smile.

"What is it?" Karkat said, walking up to the bars.

"Jack.." Ben said.

"Now, now, Ben. He should know. The 'young leader' is to be publicly executed tomorrow."

Karkat felt a stab in his heart. He leaned his head on the bars. "Tell me.."

"Yes?" Jack said.

"Who.. is this 'young leader'?"

"I have a feeling you already know, you just don't want to accept the fact, Karkat." he replied.

"Jack..." Ben said again.

"Karkat?" Sollux said as he said Karkat tremble.

The air around Karkat shifted. "What's going on, Sollux?" Rose asked.

"Tell me.. motherfucker.. WHO?!" Karkat said, fists and teeth clenched.

"Judging your words, you do know." Jack cackled.

Sollux walked quickly to Karkat's side. "Karkat..!" he said, grabbing Karkat's arm, only to be pulled back by Ben as Karkat swung his fist at the bars, breaking and sending each one flying through the wall, threatening to take Sollux's arm.

Jack laughed. "Yes, Vantas, let it out!"

Karkat stepped outside of the cell, his body trembling and knuckles bleeding. "Karkat!" Rose and Sollux yelled.

He stopped where he was.

Jack gave a sigh. "I must say, I am dissapointed Karkat my boy." he said as Karkat sat in the fetal position, his hands on his head.

'Let it out! You know you want to!' voices in Karkat's head spoke. 'No!'

"Goodbye, for now." Jack said, shaking his head, walking out as Karkat screamed.

Sollux and Rose rushed to him. Sollux looked back to see that Ben wasn't around either. The two put Karkat on the bed on the left side of the cell. "What exactly happened, Sollux? He knocked those bars clean off, and also through the wall."

Sollux sighed. "Let'th thay he hath a thertain.. thide.. to him, thimilar to GZ."

"Similar?"

"Yeth. Hard to explain. Though, look back, have you ever theen KK fight back?"

Rose thought. "Actually, no, I haven't come to think of it."

Sollux nodded. "That'th right. He never fought back, he lived in fear of killing otherth if he let himthelf get taken over."

"Does anyone else know of this?"

"It wath only me and GZ, but now you, and I gueth Jack doeth too."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he jutht needth to retht a bit."

The two sat by Karkat's bed, waiting for him to wake.

"I'm. So. Boreddddddd." Dirk sighed.

Gamzee was sitting next to Nepeta who was laying down on a bed. Terezi sat tipped back in a chair. Dave was on the couch dozing off. Dirk was on the other couch, upside down. "Not much we can do, ya know." Gamzee said.

"Yeah, still. It's unnatural to just sit around and do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."

"Deal with it." Terezi said.

"Speaking of dealing.." Dave said, yawning, "how're the two lovebirds over there?" he said, winking at Gamzee and Nepeta.

Nepeta blushed. "I don't know watcha talkin bout my brother." Gamzee said, with a sly smile.

"C'mon, we all know y'all hooked up." Dirk said, happy to talk, if nothing else.

"Well, it wasn't something that was hidden, ya know." Terezi implied.

"It's true. You guys just never asked." Nepeta said, giggling, her fingers lacing with Gamzees.

"'Young leaderrr'" a voice from the door came.

"Oh great, this asswipe again." Dave said, standing up.

"Whaddya want?" Dirk said, staring at the visitor, still in his upside down position.

"Told ya, I don't like the name, bro." Gamzee said.

"I know." Jack said, smiling.

He walked in and sat on a chair. The group sat there for a couple minutes, not sure what to say. "What do you want?" Dave asked.

"Just to say 'hello'." he smiled.

"I doubt that's all." Terezi said.

"Good girl." he smirked, "I came to announce there shall be an execution tomorrow afternoon."

"Execution? Who?" Nepeta said.

"You all will know tomorrow morning."

"Screw you." Dirk said.

"Now then. You all have a chance." he said, standing.

"What do you mean?" Gamzee asked.

"Join the government. I'm giving you the chance to alter a future." he started to walk out, "Think on it." he said with a laugh as he walked out.

"He pisses me off, so bad." Dave said.

"There's no way in hell we're going to join. Right Gamzee?" Terezi said.

"Not likely, sis." he replied.

The group sat there for a little, many things going through each mind. "In any case, it seems like it's gotten dark. We should rest up."

Gamzee stood up. "Whoever wants this bed can have it."

"You take it, I mean, look.." Dave said, smirking.

Nepeta had fallen asleep. Terezi laughed a bit. "Besides, there are plenty of places, right Dirk?" Dave said.

He looked over to see Dirk had fallen asleep in his upside-down position on the couch. Facepalm. "Retard." he said, sinking back into the couch he was on.

"Terezi, take the other bed, I'm comfortable where I am." Dave said, sinking back into the couch.

"Don't tell me what to do." she replied, but went and layed on the bed.

Gamzee smiled at everyone and layed next to Nepeta. As he layed down she scooted up to him, putting her hand on his chest and forehead on his shoulder. Gamzee gave a wide smile and closed his eyes. 'Whatever's to come tomorrow, will come tomorrow. Enjoy this moment while it lasts.' he thought, putting his hand on her hand.

"Glurggg.." Karkat muttered, sitting up in a daze.

He looked over to see Sollux and Rose had fallen asleep. 'The fuck happened?' he thought. He looked over to see the bars of the cell gone, and hole in the wall. 'Did I?..'

Sollux gave a yawn. "Oh, you're awake, KK." he said, smiling, "How do ya feel?"

"Like a fuckin truck hit me. But I'm alright. What.. happened?" he said looking around.

"Long story. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep." he said, dozing back off.

Karkat sighed. "I guess.." he muttered.

He layed back down and closed his eyes. He opened them for a second because he thought he heard a noise. He saw the bars were there again and there were no holes in the wall. "The fuck?" he said, then shrugged, and went to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Clink.

"Urgggg.."

Clink.

Karkat sat up. "Who the hell?.." he said, in a slight daze.

He looked over to see a guard opening the cell. He looked over to see Rose and Sollux still asleep, so he shook their shoulders a bit to wake them. "No, don't put that there.." Sollux muttered.

He looked at him a bit weird but shook it off. They finally wake after a second. "Bout time you're all up." the guard said.

"What do you mean?" Rose said, yawning.

"I've been waiting here for two hours."

"For?" Karkat asked.

"You all to wake up."

"Why?" Sollux asked.

"The execution is going to be in an hour."

Sollux, Rose and Karkat stood up fast. "What?!" Karkat about yelled.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"3:30 PM." he said.

"The fuck?! We were out for THAT fucking long?!" Karkat yelled.

The guard flinched a little at the loudness of Karkat's voice. "Yes. Now, if you all will follow me, I'll take you to where you're to be observed." he said, unlocking the cell door.

Karkat looked at Sollux. He shrugged and walked out, Rose followed then Karkat shortly after.

"Gamzee.." Dave said.

"Yeah, bro?" Gamzee replied.

"Are we gonna get outta this?"

Gamzee shrugged. "I'm honestly not in the motherfuckin know, bro."

Dave sighed. "God dammit, I wish I still had my pager."

"What happened to it?"

"They searched me and took it when they took us."

"Damn." Gamzee sighed.

Gamzee and Dave had been taken from the room they were in and had been lead to another room. Soon, they would be led out of there to their execution site. Jack walked in the room. "Ah, gentlemen. Good evening."

Dave glared at him. "Whatcha doin here, Jack?" Gamzee asked, not making eye contact.

"To see you youngyuns off." he grinned.

"Why are you doing this?" Gamzee asked, his eyes filled with sadness.

"It's something that must be done, Makara."

"Why?" Dave almost shouted.

"To get a point across. You rebels will pay. Pay for all the destruction."

"Destruction? Bullshit!" Dave said.

"We've destroyed nothing." Gamzee said.

"Oh? Well then, boys, I'll have to show you some stuff. Follow." he said, beckoning the two.

He led them up a couple floors and into another room. Inside Gamzee and Dave gasped. "What.. What is this?" Dave said numbly.

What they saw made them question the side they were a part of. They saw newspaper articles of destruction apparently caused by the rebel faction. "No fucking way." Dave said, shaking his head.

"What you see is true, my boys. You all have caused untold misery and death."

"No.. we personally had nothing to do with such motherfuckin actions." Gamzee said, rage building up.

"Ah?" Jack said, his right eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, seriously." Dave muttered, skimming through the articles on the walls.

Gamzee had gone to the back of the room looking through everything. "So. Why exactly are we going to die, Jack?"

"Come to think of it.. Didn't you tell us you'd give us a chance to join you?" Dave asked.

Jack smiled devilishly. "That was to make it seem as if you resisted us. The reason you die, now.. Is really too difficult to explain. But in worldy points, you die to show those who run the rebel faction we mean bussiness, and will slaughter them if we have to. This is simply a warning."

"But that makes no damn sense!" Dave said, "Why don't you just let us go, and we go back and talk to them about this mess?"

"Because. You may be the best tactician in their ranks. And you, Makara, may be the unviolent backbone of this faction, but they will not listen to what you have to say. Why do you think you don't know about their recent goin-ons?"

Gamzee tried fighting back the rage that threatened to burst out. "You make a valid point." he sighed.

"What? Gamzee?" Dave said, staring at Gamzee.

Jack grinned. "Glad you can see from my point of view."

"Still dunno why we couldn't try." Gamzee said.

"Oh? Couldn't? Accepting your fate?" Jack cackled.

Gamzee sighed. Dave sat against the wall, his fists, eyes and teeth clenched. "God dammit.." he said hitting the floor.

"C'mon now, Strider boy, death isn't that bad. You'll be remembered, surely." Jack said. "I'll give you both a moment to take this all in." he said, walking out.

"Dammit Gamzee.."

"What, bro?" he replied, taking a seat next to him.

"This is all bullshit.. This can't be true.."

Gamzee shook his head. "Sorry, bro, but unfortunately, it is. I had my doubts about our 'leaders' from the start, so I worked as hard as I could to bring peace. The faces I saw light up with joy.." Gamzee talked, tears falling, "No matter how things got, how long I had to go without food, I did all I could for everyone."

"You know, Gamzee.. I remember how you were shortly after the split long ago. You punched someone's face in if they looked at you wrong, without a second thought. God you were such a troublemaker." Dave said with a small laugh, "Back then I never would have thought you'd become who you are now." he sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to go so soon."

Gamzee smiled at what Dave said. "Yeah, me too.."

"Boys, time to go." Jack said from the door.

Dave Gamzee stood up and offered a hand to help Dave up. Dave looked up too see tears streaming down Gamzees face then took his hand and got up. The duo walked out, following Jack outside the building. A couple minutes of walking, they reached a type of walkway, as people were in two seperated sides, yelling. Gamzee and Dave stared at all the people. They felt a push from behind. Jack went ahead of them. The two walked ahead. Gamzee recognized many, and Dave knew few.

A little bit ahead, Gamzee saw a little girl and her mother. Their eyes were tear filled. Gamzee tossed a smile at them. "Hey, don't look so sad." he told them.

"But why?" the little girl said, sobbing between words, "Why do you have to go?"

"I don't know. But be strong, okay?" he said, tusseling her hair, "Your mommy needs you." he said, smiling.

"Your name is Gamzee, right?" the mother asked.

"Yep."

She gave him a hug. "You brought meaning back into my life, you showed me hope that I thought was long gone. Thank you." she said, sobbing into his shoulder.

He patted her back. She pulled away. He was about to walk when the little girl grabbed his pants. He looked down at her. "Don't go please."

He smiled again. "I have no choice. But," he said, bending down, a hand on her head, "take care of your mother and your friends for me, okay?"

She nodded. "Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky.

"Promise.." she said, locking her pinky with his, then hugging him. He patted her on the back, then she pulled away.

He stood up. "Take care of her, please." Gamzee told the mother, and she nodded, so he smiled and walked on.

Dave waited for him. "You.. You're really a good person, Gam." Dave said, trying to hide his teary eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Thank you, bro." Gamzee said, patting him on the back.

A woman called out to Dave. "Dave!"

"Huh?" he said, turning around.

He was greeted with a hug from Jade. "Jade?!" he said.

John walked up behind her. "Dave!" he just about shouted.

"What.. what're you doing here?" Dave asked.

"We had to know who was being executed, and I just can't believe it's you and Gamzee.. After all this time, we finally meet up, and it's like this." John said, tears streaming.

Dave gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "C'mon, don't be a pussy." he smiled.

A guard pushed him. "Go."

Dave growled at him. "I'm sorry, we have to go.. Please, John, Jade, tell everyone everything isn't as it seems." he said.

Jade kissed him. "Mmph!" Dave gave a sound, shocked.

Gamzee honked. John laughed. Dave was pulled away by the guard, and stared at Jade, walking away. Gamzee followed. "God dammit!" Dave yelled.

Gamzee laughed. They almost got to their destination. There were stands, and Gamzee guessed they were for the government workers. Someone called out to them. He looked around, as did Dave. Dave shook Gamzee and pointed. Gamzee looked and saw Rose, calling to them. Then the next two he saw shocked the hell out of him.

"Dave! Gamzee!" Rose yelled.

Karkat had saw the two when they started walking up. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw how the people cherished him, and how much it hurt Gamzee to see them go. "GZ?! Dave?!" Sollux gasped.

Karkat just stared. He met eye contact with Gamzee. Their feelings connected with each other through their eyes. Karkat's tears streamed harder. Gamzee's tears were streaming too, and he gave a simple smile. Jack was in the center. "Quiet, everyone!" he yelled, his voice resonating.

As everyone quieted, he spoke again. "Now, now, we are all gathered here to witness the execution of the 'young leader' Makara, Gamzee, and the best tactician of their faction Strider, Dave, the backbones of the rebel faction."

The croud got into a whisper. "God dammit! No! You can't do this!" Karkat yelled out, but was quickly quieted by some guards.

Gamzee and Dave stared at Karkat. Dave spoke out. "Calm your tits, we've done what we could, and this is how it'll end, I guess.."

Gamzee spoke aswell. "Everything we thought we knew was crushed. I've done all I could to bring peace, but no matter how much effort I put in, it didn't happen." he said, tears still streaming.

Jack laughed. "Great last words, boys."

Jack stepped away. "Ready to say goodbye, boys?"

Dave spat at him. "Fuck and you."

"Why don't they run?" Karkat asked Sollux.

"They don't want to harm any of the thivilianth." he replied.

Karkat punched the ground, kneeling down. "DAMMIT!" he yelled.

The firing squad lifted their guns. "Rea-dy!" one called out.

"Set!"

Gamzee looked at Karkat. He smiled and mouthed 'be safe.' "GAMZEE!" Karkat yelled.

"FIRE!" the voice rang out and shots were heard. 


	11. Chapter 11

The gunshots rang out all around the area. Karkat froze as soon as the order was shouted. Gamzee had looked up and closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Though, what happened next was not what most were expecting.

A few people hopped up between the duo and firing squad. One guy with a sword, red gas mask, sleeveless black shirt, black pants and white long shoes. Another with a green gas mask, sleeveless gray shirt and green vest, with golden guns, gray shorts and gray shoes. A woman wearing full red, hood pulled over, wearing a white mask. One more woman wearing blue jeans, black shoes and black hoodie, with a blue mask.

The one with a sword deflected bullets, slicing them in half, making sure they didn't stray into the crowd. The one with the guns shot at the ones sword guy missed, making them stop. The women grabbed ahold of Gamzee and Dave. "Don't let them get away!" Jack shouted.

Swordy lifted his mask. "Later, fucker!" Dirk said to Jack, and all four of them threw smoke bombs that covered literally the entire area.

"The fuck just happened?" Karat said, coughing.

"They were saved." Rose said.

Karkat looked at her weird. "Let'th jutht get outta here." Sollux said, leading Karkat away from the area.

A couple minutes of walking and they were back at the gov. building. "Question is, are our rooms still ours or not?" Karkat said, as they walked in.

"Karkat! Sollux! Rose!" Kanaya said as they walked in, "I've been waiting for you. Was not aware Rose was with you." she continued, giving Rose a hug.

"Yep. Fuckasses tried to kill Gamzee and Dave, but things got complicated." Karkat said.

"Complicated?" Kanaya asked.

"Yes. They were saved by four people, two females and two males. But I have a feeling we know them all." Rose said.

"Let'th jutht go to our roomth, grab our thingth, and get out of here. We're going to meet up." Sollux said.

"Huh? Meet up with who?" Karkat said.

"You'll find out." Kanaya said, giving a wink.

Karkat grunted but followed them to the elevator. "So you all have been living here?" Rose asked as they went up.

"Yes. Karkat is pretty high up in the official ranks, but not enough to make a sizeable difference." Kanaya said.

"Why does he work so hard?" Rose asked.

"Hard to fuckin' explain." Karkat said as the elevator opened.

"We'll go too KK'th room first." Sollux said, leading the way.

A minute and they're standing in front of Karkats room as he gets his key out. He put it in and unlocked it. ( ;] ) "Kan, I'll help KK gather what he needth, you get Rothe up to thpeed." Sollux said as Karkat walked in.

Kanaya nodded. "Very well."

Sollux walked in with Karkat.

After 15 minutes Karkat and Sollux had gathered a few changes of clothes, cleansing necessities, and other items. "Got all ya need?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah, let's fucking go I guess." Karkat replied.

The door had been kept open, and as Karkat walked out, he looked to the right, stood there for a second, then slowly walked backwards, back inside the room. He facepalmed. "What ith it?" Sollux asked.

"Look for yourself. Not even twenty minutes and they started already." Karkat muttered, palm still to his face.

Sollux looked at Karkat weird then took a step out, looked over, turned on his foot and walked back in. "Of courthe in thith time of crithith." Sollux muttered.

"Let's just get your shit and let them have their moment." Karkat said, walking out and to Sollux's room.

Sollux followed, looking over to see Rose and Kanaya still making out. He shook his head a little, then went to his room. "It'th open." he said as he got there.

Karkat opened the door, then the two proceded to grab belongings.

When they were done, they walked back to where the love-doves were. "Where the fuck did they go?!" Karkat said, looking around.

"Pretty thure I know." Sollux said, walking over to Kanaya's room.

They all lived on the same floor. "Are we getting any other fuckers before we head out?" Karkat asked as they walked.

"Nope, but we'll meet thoon enough." Sollux replied.

They got to Kanaya's room's door that was slightly open. "Do I even WANNA look?" Karkat said.

"You know you do." Sollux replied, laughing.

Karkat shook his head and punched Sollux's arm. He sighed, and opened the door slightly more, peeking in. The only thing he saw were.. clothes. Clothes. All over. "You go in and look fucktard." Karkat told Sollux.

Sollux smiled. "Why?"

"Just.. Go."

Sollux shrugged then walked in. He looked around. "Damn." he said.

He heard a noise on the couch. "Karkat, go check by the couch." Sollux said, hoping it was going to be what he was thinking it was, trying not to laugh.

"Fine, look in the other room." Karkat sighed.

He walked over to the couch. "Sollux.."

"Yeth?"

".. You're an asshole."

Sollux laughed. "Excuse us." Rose said, covering her chest when Karkat walked by.

"Fuck.. Sorry, just fucking meet us wherever the fuck we're going." he said, blushing as he walked out.

Sollux followed, laughing. "Where the fuck are we going?" Karkat asked as they walked out of the building.

"Jutht follow." he replied, leading.

"Assholes. Everyone." Karkat muttered, thinking about Gamzee then the others.

...

"I owe you bros a motherfuckin bunch." Gamzee said, sitting on a couch.

"Just get me a new sword and we're even." Dirk said, inspecting his dented sword.

"It's all good Gamzee." Jake said.

"As long as you're both ok." Aradia said.

"Better be getting paid." Vriska muttered, sitting on the couch.

Gamzee smiled. "Thank you all."

"It's nothin, you're our bud after all." Dirk said.

"Hehe.. Well, then now what're we gonna do bout this whole mess?" Gamzee said.

"Well, we're not really sure, since, ya know.." Jake nodded at Dave, "Dave's not in the right mind, and I'm pretty sure we couldn't think up anything half as good as him."

"Well damn.." Gamzee sighed.

"Where's Jane, by the way?" Dave asked Jake.

"She's waiting for Kanaya and Rose until they're.. Finished." Jake said.

Vriska snickered. "And John is almost here with Karkat and Sollux." Dirk said.

A knock came at the door. Jake got up and opened it. "Hey there." John said.

Sollux walked in. "GZ?! Dave?!" he said.

"Yo." Gamzee said, smiling.

Dave paced. "Glad to thee you're both ok." Sollux sighed happily.

"You too, brother." Gamzee said.

Karkat walked in next. "Hey there fu-" he started, interrupted by Gamzee giving him a huge bear hug.

"I've missed ya brooo!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"Me too you fucktard, now let me down!" he said.

Gamzee complied and set him down. Karkat hugged him right after. "I've been worried about you, asshole!" he said.

Gamzee smiled. "Me too, bro, me too."

The two's hearts were filled with joy.

"Guys, sorry to ruin this reunion, but we need to split up again." Dave said.

"What? Why fuckface?" Karkat said, his heart dropping.

"Jack. If he knew you both were in the same place at the same time, we'd all fucking die." he replied.

Gamzee sighed. "It's probably true, and it's better to be safe rather than sorry."

"But.. We just met up again!" Karkat said.

"After this shit is over with, we'll catch up." Gamzee said, smiling, "Now then, Dave, who will be on my and Karkat's side?"

"Sollux, Equius, Vriska, and John will accompany Karkat. Me, Dirk, Jake, and Nepeta will accompany Gamzee." he said.

"Where will the rest of us be?" Aradia asked.

"Tavros will be our eyes and ears, seeing he's all techy. The rest will be in another location until all of this is over."

"Got it." Vriska said.

"Vriska, Aradia, would you mind taking Karkat and Sollux to the other location?" Dave asked.

"No problem." Aradia said, walking to the door.

"Sure." Vriska said, getting up and following Aradia.

"You better not fucking die." Karkat told Gamzee.

"I won't bro. I told you, we'll catch up when this unfortunate shit's over." Gamzee said, smiling, and hugging Karkat again.

Karkat hugged him back, not wanting to let him go. The second they met up, they had to split. Karkat seperated then followed Sollux, Aradia and Vriska out. "Well, Gamzee, I had Jane tell Nepeta to come over and for the others to stay where they are. Have Kanaya introduce Rose as an associate."

"Nepeta?" Gamzee asked.

"Yep. Since we know you're fond of each other, you'll be spending the night here, seeing as any-fucking-thing could go wrong." Dirk said, still looking at his sword.

Gamzee blushed and Jake laughed. "Pretty much."

Dave nodded. "I'll be busy finishing the plans, Dirk needs to locate some swords, and Jake is going to help him along with finding guns and ammo."

"Speaking of which.." Dirk said, standing and sheathing his sword, "I'm gonna get started on that." he said, walking out.

"Wait up!" Jake said, following.

Nepeta walked in. "Hellooooo. You needed something, Dave?" she said, smiling at Gamzee.

"Yes, Nep, you wanna stay the night here with Gamzee?" Dave asked straightforward.

"Uhm.. Night.. Here.. Alone?.." Nepeta stammered, blushing brightly.

"Yep. I'll be thinking things through, and everyone needs some rest. Thought it'd be nice for you guys to spend some time together, seeing as our lives may be able to change forever."

"Great mood setting." Gamzee commented.

Dave smiled. "Shush. You'll thank me later." he whispered, "So, yes? Yes." Dave said, walking out.

Gamzee laughed and Nepeta stood there, looking down. Gamzee stood up, walked up to her and hugged her tight. "Gamzee.." she whispered, hugging him back.

Gamzee smiled and sat on the couch, Nepeta sitting next to him, laying down, her head on his leg, Gamzee's hand on her stomach. "This is all so stressing." Gamzee said.

Nepeta sat up, leaning against Gamzee. "I know, me too.. But it must be much harder on you.. Seeing Karkat after all this time, just to be seperated just as soon as it happened."

Gamzee sighed. "Yeah. But it'll work out. I'm sure." he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed brightly. "You're so beautiful.." Gamzee whispered.

She blushed more. "R..Really?" She studdered.

"Oh.. did I say that out loud?" Gamzee said, smiling, "but yes.. Really."

Nepeta eyes lighted up, and she closed them, leaning her head towards his. His heart started racing. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips met in the middle. Nepeta's arms wrapped around his neck, his hand rested on her leg. They pressed their lips together harder, turning it into a makeout. Nepeta sat on Gamzee's lap, keeping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Their hands started feeling each others bodies, pulling each others hair here and there. As Gamzee gave her hair a small tug, she let out a small moan. Nepeta stood up, took Gamzee's hand, pulled him up then led him to another room, to a bed. "Was the couch not comfortable enough?" Gamzee asked.

She sat him down. "Not for what's next." she said in a hushed voice, looking nervous.

"Huh?" Gamzee said, the thought not clicking in his mind.

She proceeded to remove her shirt. "Oh." he said, his face going brighter than it's gone before.

She sat next to him, removing his shirt, then kissing him again. "Gamzee.." she said, blushing.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I.."

"I love you."

Nepeta stared at him. He was smiling. "I love you too.." she said.

Gamzee stood, leaning over to kiss her, then set her on her back.

(let's not go down this road, you know what's gonna happen.)

...

Karkat sighed as they sat there. "What'th up, KK?" Sollux asked.

"I'm just wondering.. Where's Terezi?"

"Well.." Tavros said, looking up from his computer.

"Well what?" Karkat asked, fearing the worst.

"She was injured earlier, she helped us pull together the whole saving process." Aradia answered.

"Oh.. How?" Karkat asked.

"Well. While we saved Gamzee and Dave she was set on getting you. She was.. kinda.. Blinded.. By Jack." Vriska said.

A chord snapped in Karkats head. "Blinded?" he almost shouted.

"Calm, Karkat." Sollux said.

"Please, uh, you'll get a chance at, uh, him tomorrow." Tavros said, looking back at his computer.

"Right now, rest. You'll need it. Terezi's recovering. Tomorrow when we get this shit done, you can see her." John said.

Karkat sat there. _But she can't see __me, _he thinks.

...

**A/N: ** At one point, it had been longer, but I had accident pressed a favorite when I was switching tabs. But tis all good :) Glad I can write. Now, to do some homework xD


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So far, I will be finishing this one up before I continue the others, so there will about 2 chapters left here. !

* * *

"Tav, you find Jacks room yet?"

"Uhh, no I'm, uh, working on it."

Dave sighed. "Hurry it up. We'll go ahead and enter. Jake, you set?"

After a second, "All set up here."

"Vriska, Sollux you guys inside?"

"Affirmative" Sollux replied. "You know it." Vriska replied.

Dave nodded. " 10 minutes after we enter, Gamzees group goes in. Got it?"

"Got it bro." Gamzee replied.

Dave let go of the speak button. "Well shit. We only gotta take Jack out, right?" Karkat asked.

"If only it was that simple.." Dave sighed, "Jack is our main target. But, from what I got from Sollux, some of us may have to take on some creature."

Karkat sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

Dave nodded. "Also, I thought you were with Gamzee?" Karkat said. "Yeah, but it's benificial if I go in first."

"When are we going in?" Equius asked.

Dave spoke into the pager. "Sollux, estimates?"

"There are quite a few. At leatht three-hundred thirty-two, and I'm thure there are more that aren't in sight." Sollux replied.

"That's it? Ha!" Dirk said.

"Don't underethtimate them. Thothe nearetht to the top are hand-picked by Jack." Sollux replied.

"Very well. Vriska, where are you?"

"I'm near the room. Tav got the directions right. You fuckers might wanna head in."

"Got it. We're heading in. Gamzee, you guys enter in about five minutes."

Dave put an in a wireless earphone connected to his pager. "Lets go."

"Fuuuuckkkk." Karkat sighed.

Dave, Karkat and Equius walked inside the front door. "Halt." a guard said.

"Fuck, already." Karkat whispered under his breath.

"Wassap?" Dave said nonchalantly

"Haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

Dave's eyes were nervous behind his cool exterior. And his sunglasses. "Fuckasses are with me. Here to make a couple business deals, ya know the whole shitty rigamarole." Karkat said.

The guard eyed him over. "Ah, Mr. Vantas. Of course. May you tell me who these guys are, then?"

"I'm Earl Zahhak." Equius said.

"Drake Strider." Dave said.

The guard nodded. "Very well, carry on." he said, walking away.

The trio continued on. "Thought you thought of everything, Strider?" Karkat jeered.

Dave shook his head. "Sooorrryyyy. Not. I didn't expect this early on, so my mind went blank."

"You're quite the remarkable tactician, but you're still young." Equius added.

"We're the same age. Shaddap." Dave replied.

Karkat snickered. The three continued on, walking up several flights of stairs. "Why the fuck didn't we take the elevator?" Karkat asked.

"Give Gam's group time to get in and up, and also to get a confirmation from Vriska." Dave replied.

A rumbling sound came in Dave's ear. "Uhh, the fuck." he muttered, shaking it off as nothing.

Karkat looked at Dave then dismissed the noise too. "Karkat.." Equius said.

"What?" Karkat looked at him.

"The noise. It was Julie."

Karkat stopped in his tracks and stared at him. "WHAT?!"

Equius nodded, the noise sounding again. "How the fuck do you know?!"

"It was an experiment the higher ups were conducting."

"Were?" Dave said, raising an eyebrow.

Equius nodded. "It's a weapon made to use to calm the rebels. So they said. But I believe it's to exterminate. I did a little snooping."

"And I always thought you were a follower of rules." Karkat said.

Equius started sweating. "Wait. I forgot. You get some sick satisfaction from breaking rules." Karkat said.

"Vriska, Sollux, check in." Dave said into his pager.

"Here, what the hell was that noise? And also I've found the room. I'm on standby." Vriska said.

A couple minutes later no answer from Sollux. "Sollux you fuckass answer." Karkat said into his pager.

No answer. "Uhmm. Shit?" Karkat said.

The rumbling sound came again. "Wait. Tavros, where's Sollux?" Dave said.

Keyboard typing could be heard. "He, uhh, seems to be at the lowest floor of the, uhh, building complex." Tavros replied.

Everyone was silent. "I thought he was surveying the upper levels?" Jake said, "I can't seem to find him."

Karkat's mind process clicked. "FUCK!" he shouted, flying down the stairs.

"Huh?" Dave said, looking back.

"I know where he is! He's with that fucking creation!" Karkat said, going as fast as he could.

"Karkat, wait!" Dave shouted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." Dave said, chewing on his thumb.

"Hey, I'm near ground level, I'll accompany Karkat, if anything get there before him." Dirk said from the pager.

"Got it, make sure Karkat doesn't get killed and confirm if Sollux is still with us." Dave replied.

"Got it. Over and out."

"Let's keep going." Dave told Equius, then they continued on

...

Sollux sat up fast. "Owww.." he muttered, rubbing his head.

He was having a dream, and he kept hearing rumbling in the distance. _Where the hell am I? _He thought. He layed back down. He sat back up as he remembered everything. He reached for his pager. He didn't find it. "Gog damnit.." he muttered standing up and looking around. He walked a couple feet, seeing nothing but the bland dark gray walls. This place was familiar to him. He didn't know why. He kept walking, seeing a doorway then entered it.

The rumbling noise started. The thought clicked. "FUCK!" Sollux yelled, remembering the last time he was down here was with the creature, '_Julie'. _A huge arm crashed into the wall right next to his head. He quickly stepped away, pulling out a handgun, pointing it in the direction where the arm came from. He saw nothing. He was grabbed by the back of the leg and tossed into a wall a few feet away. He struggled up, his forhead bleeding slightly. He finally saw the figure. A tall one at the least. Lumpy all over, one arm gigantic the other miniscule. The mouth was slanted, one eye clearly higher than the other, half a nose drooping, the other half sticking out. The grotesque face stared at him. It did not have two legs, but eight. Mangled and randomly placed, but they were there. Sollux's sight was slightly blurred, by the pain and blood. He held up his pistol and pointed it at the creature. It simply stared at him. Sollux stared back. What he noticed.. It was frightened. He lowered his pistol. Julie flinched. Sollux sighed and put the pistol away. "Hey?" he called out.

Julie stared at him. Sollux smiled, and walked towards it. He got right in front of it. "I'm Thollux." he said, wiping his forehead.

The frightened expression left. A worried one came. It reached up with the smaller arm and touched his forehead. Sollux chuckled. "It'th okay, it'll heal."

It left its hand on Sollux's forehead, closing its eyes. "Uhhh.." Sollux started. He stopped as he felt a tingling in his forehead.

He couldn't help but stand there. After half a minute, its arm seemed to shrink even more, Sollux noticed as it pulled away. Confused, he felt his forehead. Not cut. He looked at it. "Did you.. Heal me?" Sollux said aloud.

Julie nodded. "Y..Yesss.." it said in a deep voice.

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Tho.. You're not intenthionally violent. You jutht get terrified, and your creatorth gave you all thith rage?" It nodded. "And when you healed my forehead.. Your arm got thmalled. What exactly..?"

It shook its head. "Not able to talk much, ey?" Sollux sighed, "It's alright. I need to get back to my friends. Wait here for me? I'll be back and I promise I'll help you." Sollux patted Julie on the shoulder.

It stared into Sol's eyes. Sollux smiled and walked around Julie, walking down the room towards the doorway. "This is the way out, ri-" he started, stopping as he felt a pressure in his back and abdomen. He looked down and saw blood. He stared. _Is it.. My blood?_

He fell to his hands and knees. He coughed, sputtering up blood, then fell on his side. His sight was fading. He tried sitting up. He looked up to see.. "Sollux, Sollux, Sollux. C'mon now, you need to be more cautious. Then again, I could have killed you at any time, right?"

His sight faded. Everything went blank. _Damnit! Everyone.. Don't.. hurt Julie.. _He thought as he fell into the blackness.

...

"GOGDAMNIT!" Karkat said, flying down steps. _Almost there, damnit Sollux you better be there when I get down! _He thought. He kept running. "_Karkat, the fuck are you doing?_" Dirk said from the earpiece.

"Fuck off Strider." he replied, shutting off his pager.

...

A bellow yelled out. Sollux was able to open a blurry eye. Next to him was Julie, and it seemed to be.. crying. "J..Julie?.." Sollux mumbled.

The creature looked at him with sad eyes. "S...So...Sol..lux?" it tried speaking.

Sollux smiled. "Yes.. I'm here.. Are you.. Saving me?" He looked at Julies arm. It wasn't there.

He sat up slightly, wincing at the pain. "That's.. enough, don't give any more of yourthelf.. I'll be fine.. My friendth.. They'll find me. I'll get medical attenthion.." he smiled, laying back down, breathing as slow as he could.

A sword stabbed both of Sollux's shoulders, and cut his abdomen and chest. Sollux writhed in pain, trying to stay conscious, though in all reality he shouldn't be alive. "I see you won't stay dead. Julie, STOP!" a loud voice echoed in the room. It was the same person as before. "I'm sorry, Sol, my boy, you'll be left to your death." Sol's vision started retreating again.

Julie reached out with its last arm, slightly smaller than last time, and touched Sol's head. A sword cut at the hand. Julie retreated back, startled, the hand dangling by a thread of skin, though no blood came out. "Get the fuck away from Sollux!" Dirk said, stepping in front of Sollux.

Julie groaned, its hand reattaching back to its arm. Dirk stared. It had six legs, and the sixth one got shorter as the hand reattached. He stood there, his blade still up.

Julie lashed out with its long arm. Dirk ducked, stepped forward and cut off one of its legs. It screeched and flailed with a tail like appendage, knocking Dirk against a wall. He sliced at it, cutting deep. It retracted and a fist met his face, breaking his sunglasses, and the wall. Dirk spat out blood, tossed his sunglasses aside, and hopped around the creature, slicing at its legs and body, creating several cuts. At the same time, he was dodging appendages that seemed to shoot out from all over his body. Several shot out at once, Dirk back handspringed then backflipped to dodge. Holding up his sword and panting, he looked over to Sollux. His head was facing away, and he was covered in blood. He was smacked to the side and hit the wall. He layed there, the side of his head was bleeding. He stood up, and rubbed his head.

The creature shrieked, writhing in pain. Dirk saw Karkat on its back, sickles digging into it. He pulled one out, stabbed it into the creatures head, then pulled the other one out and hopped off of it. It writhed about, groaning, then finally collapsed to the ground near Sollux. Karkat went over to help Dirk up. As he did, Julie reached over to Sollux and out a hand on him. Several of his legs started disintegrating at once. Karkat ran over and kicked it in the face, knocking it out. "Damn thing doesn't wanna die.." he muttered.

Sollux awoke, looking at Julie, a sickle sticking out of its head. "Julie?!" he said as loud as he could. Karkat looked down at Sol. "Huh?!"

Sollux sat up, and put a hand on Julies head. It opened an eye and looked up at Sollux. "You are.. the only one who's shown.. compassion.. for a being such as myself.. I'm sorry I could not.. fully heal you.."

Sollux was surprised Julie was speaking. "It'th fine.. Don't blame yourthelf.. I'll be fine.." he pulled the sickle out.

"Thank you.. Sollux.. Captor.." Julie said, the life slowly draining out of its eyes.

Tears were brought to Sol's eyes. "The fuck?" Karkat said, looking at the emotion in Sollux's face.

"He wath trying to heal me.. I had been stabbed several timeth.. He ithn't a monthter.. It ithn't hith fault he wath made thith way.. He only turnth violent when he'th dithtraught or frightened.." Sollux said, stroking its head.

Dirk walked up to them and kneeled next to Julie. "Hey.. I'm sorry.. I.. Didn't know.."

Julie looked up, almost blinded. "It is.. ok.. I do not.. blame you.. Sollux.. was dieing.. I was.. so scared.. But.. He will.. Be ok?.."

Dirk looked at him sadly, seeing the truth in its eyes, his own eyes tearing up. "Yes.. Sollux will be just fine thanks to you."

Julie looked at Karkat. Karkat looked back at it. "Vantas.. You.. Need to hurry.. Get to the room of the one named Jack.."

Karkat stared at it. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your.. destiny.." it mumbled, sinking into the mirthful darkness.

The three sat there in silence. "Help me up.." Sollux said.

Dirk put Sol's arm around his shoulders and helped him stand up. "Dave.. Sollux is fine.." Dirk spoke into his pager.

The three started walking out. "KK.. Go on ahead, Dirkth got me. You might wanna heed what Julie thaid.. Bethideth, GZ may be waiting for you."

Karkat nodded. "I swear to god, do not let anything else happen to him, got it asswipe?" he said to Dave.

"Yes ma'am." he replied.

Karkat shook his head then ran up the stairs.

A couple minutes he walked onto the elevator. "Fuck the stairs." he muttered to himself.

...

**A/N:** I am debating whether to end this in the next 2-3 chapters, or to have it continue on a different path. I have ideas, and it may go well with the name. But yeah. Les go


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been a while, has it not? Well we're back, and let's continue on this epic journey of epicness.**

**Jk, but les go. **

* * *

Gamzee finally made it to the room Jack was supposedly in. When his team entered, they were immediately ambushed, so everyone ran in different directions. Only three guards were chasing him, and he was able to lose them with ease. His pager broke when he smashed into one, though, so he doesn't know how everyone else is doing. Vriska was already there. "Hey Gamzee, bout damn time." she said.

You panted slightly. "Ambush. Ya know." you shrugged. She just rolled her eyes.

A couple minutes after you sat down to take a breather, Karkat came from the elevator that opened. "Hey fuckasses." he greets.

You stand and hug him. "Damn I was all kindsa motherfuckin worried bro. But ya ready for this?" he asks.

Karkat hugs him back. "Let's get this shit over with so we can go home." he replies.

"I'll be hanging back here, as you both already know." Vriska says.

Gamzee nods. He takes a step towards the door, getting ready to burst in. He motions with his fingers. _3.. 2.. 1.. _He and Karkat both bolt inside the door, pistols drawn.

"Well well well, if it isn't Makara and Vantas." Jack calls to them. But.. they can't see him.

Karkat eyes the room. "Where the hell are you so we can put you out of your pathetic misery?" he calls out.

"Misery? My boy, this is bliss, I simply enjoy this world. You humans are too easy to manipulate it's almost not fun. _Almost._"

"Jack.. Come on, get out and face us." Gamzee says.

"Boys, boys, boys.. That would be too easy, would it not? Like before every boss battle, there are minions, are there not? Hahaha."

At that moment, several dozen men came out of doors that seemed to just appear in the gigantic room. "Well shit." Karkat says, taking out his other pistol and pointed both of them at the group.

Gamzee shook his head to get his messy long hair away from his eyes. "Damn.. And here I thought we gonna make this quick." he said.

A shot rang out. The two braced themselves. Nothing happened, though. More shots rang out, and parts of the group were being downed quickly. They turned to the giant shattered window and started shooting at the unknown attacker. Shots rang out over and over, taking them out one at a time in quick succession. "Thank god for semi-auto sniper rifles.." Karkat heard Jake mutter in the earpiece.

"Who's the one taking them out?" Gamzee asked Karkat.

"It's Jake." he replied.

"Damn right it's Jake. Tavros told me where to position myself, and you guys are quite lucky, since I had barely gotten here." Jake said, still shooting.

Karkat started unloading on the group as well. Gamzee ducked out of the way to provide cover for Karkat, shooting whenever someone aimed at him. After three reloads for each pistol, Karkat said, "Dammit I've run out of ammo!"

"I'm pretty damn close myself." Jake said.

"Get down, bro." Gamzee said, pulling out another pistol and unloading on the group too. He only had one clip for each gun, though, since he lost the others from running earlier.

Turns out the guys quickly ran out of ammo from rapidly firing at the unknown sniper, to no avail, except for a graze on Jake's cheek. They started pulling out spears and swords. "You've gotta be shitting me." Karkat said, pulling out his sickles.

They stood up and started rushing towards Karkat and Gamzee. Gamzee pulled out his clubs. "Damn.." he muttered.

The guys were rushing at one point. Then they just stopped and stood there. Gamzee had been braced, but he relaxed as he saw this. Someone who looked a lot like Gamzee was in the doorway, a hand on his temple as he stared intently at the men. His eyes were glowing purple, and his skin was a pale gray. His hair was a mess, and it looked like.. Horns? Long, candy corn colored horns sticking from his head.

"What the fuck, who are you?" Karkat asked, confused.

Dave came out of nowhere with a katana and pistol, taking out the rest of the men. More came out, though. "Get going you two!" he yells, and Gamzee grabs Karkat and heads into the only room men didn't come out of.

He shuts the door behind them, and continue down the corridor. "Of course this plan has no damned end! I just wanna get out of here." sighed Karkat.

"Me too, but the sooner we get this stuff done, the better." Gamzee said.

The two walked for a little, when a giant man stepped from the door ahead of them. "I congratulate you both on coming this far." he said, his eyes complete white, his skin and everything complete black.

Karkat stared at him. "Can we just pass and skip all the trouble. I'm tired." he said.

The man shook his head. "No can do." he said, pulling out a giant club.

A big beam of light came from behind the two, hitting the man square in the chest, sending him backwards. Gamzee looks back to see another man that looked like Sollux, just with messier hair, pale gray skin and horns too, but significantly smaller than the other guy's, but there were four. "Go." he tells them.

Gamzee and Karkat jumped over the big man and hurried into the room. Jack turns from his chair. "Ahhh, boys, I see you made it."

"Cut the shit, and die!" Karkat yelled, about to rush him when Gamzee held him back. "No." he says, then tosses an empty clip he kept into the middle of the room. It triggered arrows to come flying out of the wall. "I'm tired of this shit. This is all too complicated. Far more than it needs to be. All we needed to do was find this bastard, and murder him. Why the hell does the world hate me lately?" Karkat rants.

Another voice came out. "My children, your destinies are being paved on this day."

"Ahhh, Ben. Come in and join us, won't you?" Jack says, his devil smile stuck on his face.

The one named Ben came out of the wall from the far side of the room. "What?" Gamzee asked. "This day is proving to be grim.. Why, I cannot say. But you will know by the end of this particular day." he says, seeming to speak to Karkat.

"That's enough." Jack says, then snaps his fingers, and Ben disappears.

"What the helllllll!" Karkat yells.

"Boys, there are no more traps. If you wish to kill me, then come and try. My patience has run dry from that fool, and I need to vent." Jack says, seeming to grow bigger.

Karkat gulped, tensing his hands around his sickles. He rushes him, and sends several slanted cuts. Jack just knocks each away with his cane. Karkat doesn't give up and strikes harder at Jack's neck, sides, legs, and stomach. He was near a blurry figure, then Jack grabbed him by the neck, pulled out the sword concealed in his cane and stabs Karkat in the side, then tosses him at the wall next to Gamzee. "Karkat!" Gamzee yells kneeling to his best friend.

Jack swung at him, but Gamzee parried, striking hard, making him step away. The cane sword shattered at just one hit, and Jack's mischievous smile came back. "Good boy!" he said, a sword materializing in front of him.

He grabs it, and points it at Gamzee. "Come on, boy, make your parents proud." he grinned.

Gamzee's mind snapped at the comment, and at his best friend coughing blood right next to him. He rushed at Jack, about to find out if he can do this alone.


End file.
